Two Foxes
by Sparda-kun2555
Summary: Naruto, left with a traumatic past, his mind is now split between his cherry self and a dark protector. How will this young boy survive, will he be able to handle his new team or will he destroy the one's he loves and cares for?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear readers, Sparda-kun2555 back here. Sorry I've been very busy on the road called life. I really haven't had time between work and my living quarters that I could actually write anything out. Well, I am back. Now I will try to write more on FOE, but my other story is being put up for adoption or for idea taker. I do not mind what happens to it, I actually found it hard to write on it more. Anyways here is a new story from the Naruto world.**

Chapter 1: The Split mind

A single figure stood in the shadow of the roof, looking up at the sky. This figure was wearing a pitch black cloak and hood with a mask with fox markings on it. As the figure was lost in thought they felt several more figures take stances around them. Looking he saw four other people in the same outfit as him, but each with a different mask. A cat, a snake, a dog, and finally a bear.

"Dog, what's the destination point." the fox man asked.

"Two hundred meters in, the large building. Third story up and fifth door on the right." Dog replied.

"Yawn, why are we doing this with you. I mean you could probably finish this off by yourself." the snake figure complained to the fox, judging by the tone of voice it was a bored female.

"That, might be true Snake. If I don't let you guys have fun, then the Hokage will be angry at me. Example, Bear might go on a rampage or destroy another training ground. Cat might start cutting people for just being straight bored. Dog might get caught peeping at the hot springs again-"

"Hey, it's not peeping. It's researching." Dog replied. "Anyways, let's get this done. I'm getting bored."

Fox looked at the team that he had selected, and nodded. Bear, Cat and Dog leapt away rushing toward the building. Snake came over and lifted her mask enough for her lips to be seen, she gently kissed Fox's cheek. Fox stood his ground, waiting till Snake was done.

"Snake, get to work." Fox told her in a clipped tone. Snake giggled at his tone, making a mock salute before rushing off.

Fox waited until his team was in position before leaping high into the air. Landing in front of the tower, suddenly he was light up by spotlights as he heard the sounds of thudding feet. Soon he saw that he was surrounded, slowly raising his hands he waited until the commanding ninja came forward.

"Everyone, keep your eyes on him. If he tries anything funny, kill him." A jonin told the rest of the group. "Now, where is the package?"

"First, the prisoner." Fox told the jonin. The jonin nodded, a young girl was thrown forward. The jonin grabbed her by her hair and held her for Fox to see.

"Like what you see? Well we had a real fun time with her while we waited for you. I hope you enjoy second helpings." the jonin mocked Fox as he threw her to the waiting ninja.

 _'Oh shit, he just screwed himself royally.'_ thought the rest of the team as they moved into position.

"Second helpings? Why would i want leftovers, when I can have a fresh slab of meat." Fox replied. Dropping quickly, he threw a kunai into the jonin's shoulder. "NOW!" Fox ordered. Thus all hell broke loose, suddenly the spotlights failed. The enemy ninja were suprised as the lights went out. Suddenly, screams and cries of pain filled the darkened area, along with dark laughter.

Ten minutes later, the commanding jonin was crawling toward a safe in the building. Fox gently stepped over his body, crushing his hand with his boot. Stifling a cry of pain, the jonin glared at Fox.

"What do you really want? We gave you the girl already. What else could you possibly want?" the jonin cried.

Fox grabbed the safe's door and ripped the door off. Looking back, he threw the door at the jonin's chest. The door lodging in his ribs, blood slowly dripped from the crushed man.

Fox looked over his shoulder, "Cat, Bear, take the contents of the safe to HQ, make copies and seal them in the Vault. Then bring the original to the Hokage. Now if you excuse me, I have to file a report with the Hokage. Snake, i have a suprise for you when we get back. Dog, don't get caught peeping, Or I'll kill you."

The team nodded and rushed out of the battle zone, rushing to the home they all swore to protect. Kohona.

...

Sarutobi was sitting in his office cursing the one thing that he hated more in this world than anything. Paperwork. Suddenly five figures appeared in his office. Looking up from his paperwork he saw that it was his Anbu special forces.

"So Fox, how was the mission?" the old man asked the leader of the squad.

"Ehhhh, so-so. It was successful, package and files secured. It was just a lil boring, I think Snake wanted to play more." Snake made a slight giggle that sent shivers down everyone's back but Fox. "Dog got caught off guard by a stripping female." Everyone deadpanned except for Dog who just chuckled and scratched his head. "Bear destroyed a wall... and part of the building, I guess we can call it a leaning tower instead of a regular tower." Bear just huffed. "Cat was at the top of her game. In my personal recommendation, I would like her to take my place."

"WHAT?" was all the team said as their captain stood unmoving by the yelling.

"Silence." Fox said in a clipped tone. The team dropped to a quietened state. Cat finally stepped up next to Fox.

"Hokage, Captain. I accept the position of the next Captain of Anbu special forces." turning to Fox, Cat bowed deeply. " I thank-you captain for this chance."

Fox waved her off, "It's fine Cat. Anyways, Snake here." Fox tossed a box to the masked ninja.

Snake caught the box, opening it. A long, slightly slender kunia was resting in it. On the handle was a name, "McStabbington". Snake squealed like a little girl, grabbing Fox in a bone crushing hug.

"Snake, let go." Fox told the woman. The woman, let go of the man still giggling slightly like a girl with a schoolyard crush.

"Team, Dismissed." The team bowed once more before they vanished from site. Looking toward the hokage, "Are we fully alone."

Sarutobi cracked a smile, "I gave my protection detail a thirty minute break right before you showed up."

"Finally, it's stiffling under this mask." Fox replied as he pulled his mask off. Dark brown hair turning blonde, his height diminishing before the aging hokage.

"So Naruto, you ready for your real ninja training?" The hokge asked the young blonde.

"I wonder if they can keep up with me. I mean, I have been trained since i was 3, when the anbu caught me putting itching powder in their suits. Luckily, Raven-san took me under his wing and taught me everything he knew." A twelve year old Naruto replied to Sarutobi.

"I'm glad that you haven't been coruppeted by Danzo. That old war-hawk would have tried to make you an emotionless killing machine." Sarutobi informed the blonde.

"Well he can't touch me now, I'm about to become a Genin. Anyways, can I see the team formations." Naruto inquired.

"Let me know if you want to make any changes, I know you can make the most formidable teams." Sarutobi let the young boy understand.

"Hmmmm, I think that these two and this person will make a good team. These three together, and finally me and these two. This one, this one, and this one for the teachers." Naruto replied, handing the files back to Sarutobi.

"Really, if you are sure. I'll make the preperations. Anyways I'll be waiting to see what you become." the hokage replied.

"Glad that I could help, now if you don't mind I have a date with a mob of civilians on third and fall lane. It should be time for the Boar's Breath to be shutting down." Naruto informed the Hokage.

"Fine, But Naruto. No killing." the hokage replied to the whiskered blonde. The blonde looked at the Hokage and gave him a big smile "No promises Jiji." With that the blonde was off.

"That poor child, what happened all those years ago." Sarutobi sighed. Looking at the files for the teams, he stapped them and looked at the clock, showing that it was five till three in the morning. 'I guess i can leave the rest for tomorrow.' the aging hokage thought.

 **Boar's Breath Bar**

A group of civilian were stumbling out of the bar dropping bottles and laughing. Suddenly one of the civilians saw a mop of blonde hair and whiskers on a small child walking pass.

"The demon, come on guys. Let's try and kill him." He told the others as he rushed after the blonde. The rest of the group ran after the fleeing blonde. Picking up, random objects while chasing Naruto.

Naruto ran, not fast enough to leave them behind, but fast enough to barely be caught. Finally he ran down what he knew was a dead end. Turning around he saw that he was the mob finally catch up to him.

"Come on, let's finish what the fourth started." the lead civilian told the other in arrogance and pride.

Naruto put on a show of fake terror and horror. "Why are you chasing me, I never did anything to you."

"You killed my family, my poor sister. She would have been fourteen, she was a happy girl. And you killed her, you damn demon." the civilian yelled as he swung a metal pipe at the boy.

Naruto smiled darkly as his bangs covered his eyes, "Gotcha." Naruto said.

"Huh?" the civilians said all at once, their drunken state not letting them see the wild eyes of a predator catching it's prey that came from the young boy.

Naruto grabbed the pipe and slammed it into the leader's knee cap, giggling at the sickening crunch from the impact. The rest of the mob started to back away, just as the rear of the mob started to turn and run they were met with a slit eyed Naruto.

"Why are you living? I'm just getting warmed up." Naruto said in a sadistic tone. Rushing the rest of the group.

As he hit the group, he slammed the pipe in his hand into a leg of a fat civilian. He grabbed another by his arm and swung him into another one, snapping his arm and breaking the other man's ribs. Suddenly Naruto was hit from behind. He stumbled as he turned to see who had hit him, seeing a larger civilian standing over him. The civilian had a large mallet, Naruto shivered slightly as the large man brought it over his head and slammed it down. Naruto allowed the mallet to slam into his hand. Naruto smilled as his hand crushed under the heavy wood hammer. Getting up he looked at the mallet wielder, and with his unbroken hand motioned for him to come at him.

The man grunted and swung, leaving himself wide open on the left side. Naruto grabbed a brick as he ducked the swing. Springing foward, the blonde slammed the brick into the large man's head. The cracking was satisfactory for the young child, laughing as he dropped the brick. Letting the rest of the mob break and run, the blonde looked at his fallen prey.

"What's wrong, I though you were going to finish what the fourth started?" Naruto asked the five men that were laying on the ground with broken bones and concussion. "Well, let me tell you who the real demons are, You, I am just a child and yet, you guys take it onto yourselves to try and kill me. You destroy my home, poison my food, try to kill me every time you see me. I'm trying to protect you, but noooooo. You guys just despise me, I am the jailer of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. So I'm going to tell you, the next time you try to do anything to me. I will break you, little by little. So i bid you a good night." With that the blonde turned and walked away, heading to his house where he could get a good night sleep.

As soon as the blonde entered the run-down apartment, he broke down crying. "Why did you do that, you didn't have to go that far."

"Yes I did, otherwise they would have tried to kill us again."

"Why can't you just stay away. I never wanted to hurt them."

"That's why I'm here, I'll always protect you. I promise, Naru. I'll always be here to protect you."

"What if i want to try to protect myself? Huh? What if I want the strength to do it myself?"

Silence was the only thing that answered the blonde. As he walked past a mirror in the hallway he sighed, pulling his blood-splatered clothes off as he head to the shower. The hot water turning a tinged red as he washed off. He finally crawled into bed, falling into a deep sleep.

 **The next morning**

Naruto stretched and yawned loudly, looking at the calender as he pulled on his forehead protector and jumpsuit. Running off toward the academy, smiling all the way. He threw open the door to the classroom as the final bell rang.

Finally after years of being in this classroom he could actually get out and do real not in the shadow missons. He was now an offical ninja of Kohona. Today was the day that he would meet his team and work with them together to help them grow into a strong team.

"SASUKE!" was the howl that was pulled out of the blonde's thought as he was slammed from behind via two young girls. One pink-headed and the other blonde with a bang covering one eye. "Get outta the way Naruto-baka." the pink-headed also known as Sakura told the ko'd blonde.

"Sakura, it's not nice to hit Naruto. You ran into him, billboard." the blonde told her.

"Not if i wanted to get to Sasuke first, before you Ino-pig." Sakura retored to Ino.

" I'll always beat you, Fore-head." Ino snorted.

Naruto crawled slowly away, as a fight broke out between the two. Hoping that he would not get caught in the middle. He pulled himself up next to the brooding Uchiha, _'Really, Itachi didn't even kill his clan. It was someone way worse. That's what he told me anyways, but he wanted his brother to become stronger, so he left the village and took the burden of the slaughter on his shoulders.'_

Naruto sat down next to Sasuke. Sighing, he flicked a small dust bunny off the desk. Sasuke nodded to Naruto as thanks and went back to brooding.

"Naruto-baka, get out of my seat. I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun." Sakura told the blonde.

"Why, there are plenty of other seats." Naruto told the pinkette. True as it was, the pinkette growled and grabbed the blonde.

"I want that seat." Sakura growled at him, with a slight gleam in her eye. Sakura got an evil idea. "Hey Piggy, catch." Then she threw Naruto to Ino.

"Huh?" was all Ino could reply when she got hit by Naruto. Naruto switched behind her as they slammed into the classroom wall in the back.

"Owww. Ino-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked, smiling gently at the blonde.

 _'OMG, Sakura you are dead. What is this, Naruto is so close to me. Plus he changed places with me instead of letting me hit the wall.'_ Ino thought to herself. "I'm okay Naruto, thank you for asking." she replied with a slight blush on her face. From the way Naruto was holding her, she could feel the lean muscles under his jumpsuit. She never knew that Naruto's eyes were so blue. It was like looking into the sky and ocean at the same time.

Ino pulled herslef away from Naruto, with new thoughts pushing into her mind other than the duck-ass Uchiha. She straightened herself up and got into an empty seat.

Naruto pulled himself up, dusting himself he sat down in the nearest seat to him. Which happened to be by a blue-haired girl. This girl had pale pupil-less eyes, she had a slight blush as the blonde sat next to her.

"Nnnnaruto, arrre youuuu ooookay?" The young girl asked, twirling her index fingers together. She blushed heavly.

"Hi, Hina-chan. I'm fine, thanks for asking. How are you?" Naruto asked, knowing that this girl had a huge crush on him.

Hinata turned a bright red and steam started to come from her head. Finally she passed out on her desk, the Hyuga heiress twitching slightly.

"Uhhhh, Hinata. Iruka, is announcing the teams." Naruto the passed out Hyuga.

Hinata bolted up, looking around. "What?"

"Ms. Hyuga, Nice of you to wake up." Iruka told the young heiress. "Anyways, as i was saying Team 7 will consist of Saskue Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, _'Yes, suck on that Ino-pig'_ , and Kiba Inzukua. Your team leader will be Kurenia Yuhi. Team 8 will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Shino Aburame. Your team leader is Asume Sarutobi. Since team 9 is still in rotation it's time for the final team. Team 10 will consist of Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your team leader will be..." Before Iruka could finish, a large tarp flew through the window and four kunia exploded out.

The tarp said "Leader of Team 10, the sexy snake of Kohona. Anko Mitarashi"

"Gaki's, I'm here to pick up a Hyuga, a Yamanaka and a prankster. Where are they?" A pineapple haired Jonin exclaimed.

Iruka pulled the tarp down from one corner, "Anko, you are early. Again. I was just to announce that you were their squad leader."

Anko, smiled and pulled out her new favorite toy. Mcstabbington, twirled around her finger and flew across the room toward a dozing student. Upon hearing the thunk of metal into wood, the dozing blonde fell backwards out of his chair.

"Oww, what the hell!" Naruto yelled as he fell. "Crazy snake bitch, what the hell was that for."

Anko smiled suductivly, "That my sweet little prankster was a wake-up moment, come on you three. Training Ground 44, ten minutes. Or do I have to make sure you are prompt."

The teammates of team 10 rushed out the door before the last sentence had even finished leaving her mouth.

 _'Huh, they are a bunch of quick learners. I might actually have some fun. Expecially with Naruto being the only boy on the team. We girls might even be able to... No Anko, bad girl, STUDENT first, sex toy later.'_ Anko thought to herself, as Iruka finally flicked a eraser at her.

"Huh?" Anko asked as she turned to him."What?"

"Clean this mess up, then please get out. I'll send you a bill for the window." Iruka told her.

"Geez, fine you stuck-up turd knocker." Anko replied, cleaning up her mess and leaving.

 **Outside the FOD (AKA TG 44) 9.5 minutes later**

"Okay slackers, you got here just in time." Anko said as she saw her three students huffing and puffing.

"What the hell was that, you just threw that kunia and told us to go. What are we even doing out here?" Ino asked.

"This my darling hime, is where you will train with me. And where you will be driven to the edge of your mind and have two choices. Embrace the insanity or be devoured by it." Anko replied. "Anyways, let's get introduction out of the way. Hime, you first."

"Uh, how are we supposed to introduce oursleves. Can you show us?" Ino asked. Naruto just sighed, as Hinata blushed from being so close to her crush. Let alone that he was on the same team as her.

"Do you want me to hold your hand and change your diapers to?" Anko asked, "Fine I'll show you how then you do it okay. My name is Anko Mitarashi, I like dango, sharp pointy things, and snakes. I don't like perverts, pedophiles, and sleeping with clothes on. My dream is to become the Head of IT. Now your turn, Hime?"

Ino looked at the other two, "I'm Ino Yamanaka, I like flowers, brushing my hair and someone..., I dislike billboard brows, people who have no respect, and the color light green, My dreams are to be able to grow strong with the person i like."

 _'Huh, I'm wondering if she is still on the Uchiha's fanclub or if she has gotten over him? From the way i saw her looking at Naru-kun earlier, I say she might have a light crush on him.'_ the snake mistress thought. "Yo, pale-eyes. Your next."

Hinata woke up from her daze, "Wwwwho me?" Anko nodded. "I'm Hinata Hyuga, I like cinnamon buns, playing with my sister Hinabi and ssstal.. I mean wwwat.. I mean..., My dddream is to unite the Hyuga main and side bbbranches and get rid of the curse seal on our family." When she started to finish saying her likes she started blushing and glancing at a smiling Naruto.

 _'Well, butter me up and have an.. No bad Anko. So I have to get her confidence up and get her and Naru-kun together. This will be fun, hehehehe.'_

"Lastly, you whiskers." Anko stated.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, training, and foxes. I dislike large group of people, cowards, and people who can't see the truth. My dreams are to be in the best team of ninja from this village and one day become Hokage, and maybe remove a certain something in my life." Naruto said, his voice becoming low and rough at the end of the statement.

 _'He's still fighting for control over himself, poor Naru-kun. I will help your dream come true. Hell, I've seen him train. When he gets up to the proper age i might even... No Anko, BAD BAD BAD. No pedo thoughts, wait a few years. Then...'_

"Anyways, that's all for today. Be here at eight o'clock on the dot. See ya later Gakis." Anko told her team and disappeared.

"SO... ramen anyone?" Naruto looked at the two girls that he had been put with. Ino, looked at him in a slightly new light. Hinata, well... 3.2.1. *THUNK*

"Hinata?" both of the new teammates cried as they tried to help the young heiress.

 **Near midnight in FOD's Central tower**

Anko had pulled the last dango off the stick and threw it at the wall, closing her eyes waiting for the thunk of sinking wood. Never hearing it for a second, Anko cracked her eye to see Fox standing with the stick in his fingers.

"Well Snake, do you think you can train them?" Fox asked.

"Long time no see dark and mysertious, my new team is a lil rough. But capture and interigation looks good for them. By the way, I want to thank you for putting it together." Anko told the masked man.

"Oh, I always thought you were a lil soft-hearted." Fox replied in a slight sarcastic tone.

"I am, but you had better let the kid sleep. He's going to need it tomorrow. Now get out of here, you know i like my privacy. That is unless you want a show?" Anko suggested suductively.

"Not this time, maybe when my body catches up to me brain." Gently taking Anko's chin, "But if you be on your best behavior, i might let you peek." Fox told the snake mistress.

"Or what?" Anko proded at the young man.

"You'll be destroyed until nothing but a hollow mind is left. Only to do one thing, serve me."

"Oh, but that sounds so good. I promise that I'll behave. But I'm still putting you through the ringer tomorrow." Anko replied.

"I would expect nothing less, my Snake-hime. Now I have to go, goodnight." Fox farewelled before leaping from the tower.

"Goodnight, Naruto. I promise to help you to embrace or destroy him." Anko replied in a low tone, almost crying from what she had seen him get thrown threw. Years had passed since that night, but it still hurt her to see the carefree child turn into a murderous monster. Sighing, she undressed and crawled into her bed, thoughts of her savior clinging to her as she fell asleep.

 **Hyuga Compound**

Hiashi Hyuga was in his study when he felt someone enter, not feeling any threats from this person he finished his paperwork and looked up to see the person who would interrupt him this late at night.

"Fox-san, to what might I owe the honor." Hiashi asked in a monotone voice.

"I want to speak about your daughter. Hinata." Fox replied.

"I know, she is infatuated by your other-self. I don't want her to know who you are. So if you could please." Hiashi bowed before Fox, "Please never let her see you like this. It would destroy her." Hiashi choked back tears as he begged.

"I'll try my best Hiashi, but you should know that favor is almost due." Fox told him, "the one from years ago."

"Yes, the elders have agreed to let Naruto have Hinata's hand. They still have four years to know one another." Hiashi sighed as he remembered the night long ago he had made the deal with the devil.

"Good, now i have news of your brother." Fox told the Hyuga leader. " He has infiltrated the Snake's hideout. He is well, and wishes you know worry."

Hiashi chuckled lightly, "Even now. He worries about me. Thank you Fox-san." Looking up he saw that he was talking to an empty room. _'I just hope that Hinata will never see him kill like he had to, when he saved her.'_

As he went to his bedroom, Hiashi looked in on his oldest daughter. Hinata was smiling and holding a stuffed red fox that had appeared the day after she was kidnapped. Let's just say that the kidnapper was nothing but a pile of flesh and organ's after Fox had finished with him. Leaving only that he was the emissary from the Cloud nation.

 **The White Lotus Flower Shop**

Inoichi was sitting on the balcony as he sipped his tea. "So, i heard that you saved my lil hime from hitting a wall today." He spoke out to no one in particular.

"I was just doing what anybody else would have done." Fox replied, coming out of the shadows.

"If you are here for your next appointment, it's not for another 3 weeks. I'm trying to mend your mind. But while you were training with the ANBU, your lust for killing grew. I know you don't want to kill. You are, at your core, a gentle man and i thank you for protecting my hime. I've been trying to get her to start training seriously. I bet she will now that she's going to be around you." Inoichi told Fox.

"I'll make sure she will be one of the strongest kunoichi around." Fox stated with a tone of slight pride.

"Hmm, on one condition." Inoichi told him.

"Oh, let me guess. Don't flirt or hurt your daughter, or you'll kill me?" Fox guessed. "You know, you'll have to catch me first." With that Fox jumped off the balcony, and raced away.

Ino was having trouble sleeping, her mind lulling. Between her two crushes, one a fangirl that she had masked to make herself known. The other slowly, budding like a flower opening in spring time.

 **So, there we have it. The first chapter of a new series, As i said before I will keep working on FOE, but i think i might stick with this story for a little bit. I thought it might be a nice addition to the human psycology to have Naruto have a split personality, yes he is aware he has one.**

 **Until next time, this is Sparda-kun2555 signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, so i thought since i'm getting a three day weekend from work this next weekend. I should go and spend it with my girl, so in that hindsight. I'm giving you another chapter of Two Foxes. I hope you enjoy it, remember R &R.**

Chapter 2: Training, fights, and dates

 **7:45 am TG 44, FOD**

The three young genin were waiting for their new teacher to appear. Unfortunately for them, their new teacher showed up with sharp pointy things being thrown at their feet. As the kunia stabbed the ground, the three young ninjas jumped back and realized that someone was laughing sadistically.

"Well, at least you three are aware of your surroundings. So here's the name of the game. Hide and seek/tag. But it won't be any old form of hide and seek. See you'll have to Hide from myself and Seek me. While I also do the same to you. If you all tag me once, you pass." Anko explained to them.

"Wait. Hold on one minute. I thought we already were ninja. I mean, we graduated from the academy." Ino wondered toward the team's leader.

"Nope, lil hime. That was just to weed out the hopefuls from the true ninja's. Even then only a third of your class will be dismissed" Anko replied. "Now here's what will happen, I'll give you ten minutes before I begin. I want you to try and kill me. If you are worried about hurting me, bah I'll be fine." As Anko was finishing up, she pulled out a lil timer and set it for ten before sitting down and closing her eyes.

The three hopefuls rushed into the forest. After about five minutes of running, the three stopped in a clearing.

"This looks good enough to stop and strategize for a minute." Naruto told the two kunoichi. Hinata and Ino looked at him with a small sense of coolness and confusion.

"What the hell Naruto, you damn near failed all the tests in the academy. Your taijutsu and your weapon scores were far from perfect. SO how the hell are you going to be team leader?" Ino asked after clarifying what the two females had seen him go through each day for the past 4 years.

"Ino, if you really want a chance to become a ninja. Then we are going to have to work together so that we can make it out of here alive. Now, I know that Hinata is good at hand to hand combat. I work well on close to mid range attacks, plus I'm a excellent trap maker. Oh, wait a minute. In 3..2..1.." Naruto counted off.

Suddenly, the ground shook as an explosion of massive amount blew through the area. Naruto grabbed the girls and pushed them to the ground. Debris flew over them as a small shockwave ran through the clearing.

"Whew, I hope Anko-chan wasn't killed by that." The blonde said as he brushed himself off.

"Naruto, what the hell was that?" Ino asked stunned. Poor Hinata was still blushing heavily from having Naruto shielded her.

"That my lil hime, was an explosion trap. Not one of my best, but I don't want to kill our teacher. Anyways, what can you do?" Naruto asked the blonde.

"My family's jutsu allows me to link into the mind of the enemy." Ino explained.

"Hehehehe, I just came up with a good idea. Huddle up." Naruto ordered, then explained his idea.

"Nnnnaruto, there's no wwway that AAAnko will fall for that." Hinata voiced.

"Yeah baka, that has got to be the most stupi- What a minute, it's genius. Why didn't I think of that." Ino exclaimed.

"Shhhh, she might be around. Now everyone has their task, promise not to fuck it up and royally screw us over." Naruto looked at the two.

"You got me." Ino told the crazy blonde, smiling slightly. Making her look more mature than when she was in the academy.

"I'lllll help wwwwhere I can Naruto-kun." Hinata stated, standing up a lil straighter.

"Okay, Operation Bag Crazy Snake in motion. Let's get to work." Naruto told them, smiling ever so slightly not allowing them to see the predatory look in his eyes.

 **Outside the FOD: 5 minutes ago**

Anko had just finished her last dango stick and was getting a slight itch to do something. Sighing, she jumped up and looked at the timer.

"I guess I gave them enough time. Let's get to work." With that she rushed off into the forest.

One minute in though, Anko felt something snag on her coat. Looking down she saw that a fish hook had attached itself to her coat. As she followed the line, it ended in a pile of brush. Thinking nothing of it, the snake jonin pulled the hook out of her jacket. Only to hear a snap as the line retracted toward the bush.

"Oh, shit. That motherfuc-" Her words were cut off by an explosion that shook the forest and half the village.

 **Hokage's office: Time of the explosion**

Sarutobi was sitting in his chair, enjoying a minute of peace from the demon that was known as paperwork. He currently had out a little orange book and was chuckling to himself. Seeing that one of his former students was well talented, he bought each book he could get his hands on.

Suddenly the ground shook and the aging Hokage fell from his chair, looking out the window he saw a miniature nuclear blast head up from Training Ground 44.

"Well, one of two things just happened. Either Naruto just killed his new teacher, or Anko is very pissed." The Hokage stated to himself as his mind started to fill with perverted thoughts of a half dressed Anko. Quickly wiping the blood away from his nose, he turned around to see that his secretary had brought in another load of paperwork.

"Damn paperwork, thank goodness I had you print these out ahead of time huh?" Sarutobi asked his secretary.

 **FOD: Just after the explosion**

Anko, pulled herself out of a half demolished tree. "That lil brat, I swear when I get to him. I might just … squash him." She smiled, giggling to herself. The snake mistress rushed after her targets.

Naruto suddenly felt a sense of dread come over him. "Oh, I am so fucked." Naruto finished setting up his last trap and ran into hiding.

Anko suddenly dropped from the trees into the clearing that the three genin had used to make a battle plan.

"Now, with my little eye I spy... A Hyuga." Anko exclaimed in a crazed tone. Hinata had ran past a tree as Anko had landed, allowing her to race after the retreating figure.

"Where are you going pale-eyes. I just want to play." Anko called after Hinata.

"Wwwell, you have to ccccatch me first Anko." Hinata's stutter becoming less pronounced every time she talked.

" **Hidden snake trap jutsu** " Anko called out as hundred of constricting snakes rushed from her sleeves.

To bad for the snakes, they suddenly hit a mesh wiring that swung them up into the trees. Anko gasped in mock horror, "My babies!"

"Hahaha, looks like you missed Anko." A voice called from nearby. Looking toward the voice, Anko spotted Naruto. Crunching her fist into a ball, an aura developed her and some swore that they felt the shikigami had come to earth. Except to our blonde knuckle-head, he was to busy laughing his ass off, until the last second when Anko's fist slammed through the branch his head had been moments earlier.

"My babies, my home, and now you insult me... Naruto, I suggest you run." Anko calmly told the blonde. A gleam of death in the jonin's eye.

Naruto gulped and took off suddenly. _'Fuck, fuck, fuck... I didn't think I would have pissed her off this bad.'_ The poor boy thought as he rushed through the forest.

As Naruto was leading Anko off to the rendezvous point, Hinata and Ino met up to capture the snake mistress.

Naruto landed beside a stream after about five minutes of running, huffing ever so slightly. He sat down as he heard and watched the forest slowly get destroyed by it's owner. Finally, Anko emerged on the other side of the stream. Gripping a branch about as big as her thighs, she snapped it in half.

"You, gaki, are so screwed." Anko told the blonde in a dripping rage.

Naruto just smiled and point to his right. Anko followed the finger, only to realize it was to late and Hinata had just nailed her pressure points in her legs. Causing Anko to fall to her knees.

"Well, that's two out of three. Is hime going to try anything?" Anko asked as she tried to move her legs. Suddenly her head dropped, and a smile appeared. In an almost cheery tone Anko spoke with Ino's voice.

" **Mind transfer jutsu completed.** " Inko told the other two. As quickly as Ino had broke in, she was thrown back into her body. "What the fuck?" Ino exclaimed as Anko stood fully up as if she had never been hurt.

"Well, gaki. Only one thing to say. You passed." Anko told the group.

"OMG, we did it guys." Ino exclaimed as she rushed over to Naruto and Hinata smiling then pulled them into a hug. Poor Hinata, blushed heavily from the contact of Naruto.

Naruto quickly pulled out of the hug as he was losing air and blood from being a sandwich between two girls, one which hide certain features from the rest of the world under her gray hoodie.

"Now that, that's over with. You guys can go celebrate. Be here tomorrow 9 am to train and go on your first mission." Anko told them smiling sadistically. With that she disappeared from there leaving the three happy genin to themselves.

"So what now?" Naruto asked the other two.

"I don't know about you two, but I need a bath. Soooo, Hot Springs time!" Ino exclaimed and rushed off pulling Hinata and Naruto along with her.

"Buttt, bbbut..." Hinata started to protest.

"Hinata, just *bounce* go *smack* with it *crunch*" As the poor whiskered blonde was bounced off anything hard.

 **Hot Springs: 20 minutes later**

The young heiresses were sighing as the heat from the hot spring soaked into their bodies. Poor Hinata was scared for her life when Ino ripped the jacket from her body when they first came in. Ino saw what at the time was the biggest set of jugs she had ever seen, other than looking through modeling magazines. Hinata blushed heavily at not being able to hide her embarrassment from her teammate.

"Hinata, why didn't you show those girls off at the academy. You would have had the boys in the palm of your hands." Ino told the shy preteen.

"Iiiii, just wanted NNNNaruto to notice me, and maybe get to kkkknow him better before. *gulp* This." Hinata explained to Ino.

Ino sighed, thinking back to a couple days ago, when Naruto risked his own safety for her's. Looking back, she saw that she had been a loopy school girl. Over someone who was childish.

"Hey, Hinata. Can I ask you something?" Ino asked the Hyuga heiress.

"Yes Ino, what is it?" Hinata asked.

"Well, how did you know that you started to like Naruto?" Ino pondered.

"I'm guessing it was right after my kidnapping..." Hinata started.

 **Flashback Summoning Jutsu**

Four year old Hinata was running through the village. Her mother laughing as she chased her, going from shop to shop.

Hinata suddenly got pushed down by a very large man. "Watch it kid, you don't need to be running around." Hinata started to tear up.

"Hey, you big bully. Why did you make her cry like that. She was just having fun." A voice behind the man called out.

The man looked behind him to see a four year old Naruto standing there with a semi-serious look on his face.

"What the hell demon, get out of here before I kill you." The man retorted before pulling a butcher's knife from his waistband.

Naruto lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes. He shivered for a minute, then looked up at the man with a broad fox like grin. "Catch me if you can, Fatty." And with that Naruto rushed off. The butcher fast on his trail, a minute later Naruto reappeared in front of Hinata.

"Hi Hina-chan, do you need help?" Naruto asked the young Hyuga.

"Yes, I lost my mommy. I don't know where she is." Poor Hinata was sitting there sniffling almost about to cry again. Suddenly a lollipop was placed in her mouth. Looking up she saw that Naruto had another one in his.

"Well, let's go find your mom. My name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself.

"Hinata Hyuga. Thank you for helping me find my mom." Hinata replied.

A couple hours later, Hinata was reunited with her mother. The two Hyuga women thanked Naruto again for his help. Smiling and bowing back, he raised his hand to the back of his head. Scratching lightly.

"It's no problem at all. Well I have to go, Raven-san is probably mad that I'm late. Bye Mrs. Hyuga, bye Hinata. See ya around." With that Naruto rushed off.

"Well, Hinata. He was a very nice young man." The older Hyuga told the young heiress.

"He was mommy, I wonder who he is?" Hinata asked out loud, remembering the smiling face and the courage he had when he defended her. Hinata started blushing.

"Oh does my lil Hina have a crush?" Hinata's mother teasingly asked her.

This only caused to make Hinata's blush grow redder.

 **Flashback Jutsu Canceled**

Ino had stars in her eyes as Hinata's story drew to a close. Unknown to them, a young blonde had floated on his back across from them.

"Ahhhh, just what I needed." Naruto exclaimed out loud, causing two splashes from the opposite end of the hot springs to be heard.

"Huh?" Opening his eyes, he saw Hinata and Ino staring at him. "What are you two doing in the male's side."

"Us, Naruto-baka. What are you doing in the female's side." Ino exclaimed. The two blondes having sparks go between their eyes.

"Ummm, us later. Hinata first." Naruto exclaimed as he dove in.

"Huh?" Ino pondered as she looked over toward Hinata, seeing that she had slipped into the water and tendrils of blood was coming from her nose. "Hinata, no. Don't die!"

Naruto pulled Hinata from the springs and laid her on her back. Quickly checking for breath he felt her pulse.

"Ino, she's not breathing." Naruto told the stunned blonde.

Ino was just staring at the unmoving form of Hinata.

"Sorry about this Ino." Naruto slapped her.

"What the hell Naruto. What was that for?" Ino asked the crazed blonde.

" I need you to start compressions, I'll start breathing." Naruto explained in a quick hurry.

"But why me?" Ino asked.

"Ummmm. Cuz you are a girl and I'm a guy. I really don't want to be seen as a pervert." Naruto explained to the blonde.

"Okay, anyways. One, two, three, four, five, six." Ino counted off as she pressed on Hinata's chest. " Now Naruto."

Naruto nodded and pinched Hinata's nose, breathing into her mouth. After about a minute of this the young heiress coughed and through hazed eyes saw Naruto hovering over her

 _'This must be a dream, I drowned in the springs and now I'm in heaven.'_ Hinata thought.

She reached up and stroked the whiskers on Naruto's face then suddenly pushed herself up to him, locking her lips with his.

Naruto stunned by this, quickly recovered. Kissed back gently, holding the Hyuga close to him. As they let go of the other's lips, Hinata smiled.

"I love you Naruto-kun. You were always my hero." Hinata told the whiskered youth as she sighed and fell into his embrace.

"Ummmm, Hinata. You know you're not dead right." A voice from the other side of her spoke.

Turning, Hinata saw Ino sitting there. A towel wrapped around her body with a look of concern on her face.

"Ino? What, then that means..." Hinata looked at the young blonde that was holding her.

"Welcome back, Hina-hime." Naruto told her, smiling as he said her nickname from himself.

"huuuhhh, Nnnnnaruto-kun?" Hinata suddenly blushed brightly and ran. Forgetting her manners she ran and ran, until she was in her bedroom at her house.

"Ummmm? Ino, do you think you can give Hinata her clothes." Naruto pondered as the young heiress had took off.

"Yep. I'll see ya tomorrow? And good job." Ino complimented towards Naruto a light brush on her face.

"Just doing what needed to be done." Naruto replied, going and getting dressed. As he left he saw a sign that said the fence was being repaired due to the source of perverts being kicked, punched, and thrown through it. "Well, that explains that." Naruto told himself, walking away whistling a lil tune.

Over at the Hyuga compound, Hinata was in her bedroom stricken with fear of herself. Telling Naruto that she loved him, not knowing if he felt the same way as her. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Mistress Hinata, a Miss Ino is here to see you. It's about the hot springs." One of the branch members announced.

"Oh, please show her in." Hinata replied as she stood up. Only then realizing that she had on nothing but the towel from the hot springs.

"Hinata, I have your clothes." Ino told her through the door. Pulling the door open slightly, Ino pushed in the clothes.

"Thank you Ino. I was so embarrassed by what happened I forgot my clothes. Now Naruto might never like me." The hyuga sobbed through the door.

"Well, why not just ask him out on a date?" Ino pondered as she swung her feet from the porch. The door, cracked open.

"A dddate. With NNNNaruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered. Tears pooling around her eyes.

"Well yeah, I mean you already confessed your love to him. Why not ask him out." Ino told the shy girl.

"I ccccan't." Hinata stated.

"Why not?" Ino asked.

"I've never been outside except for school, or to the hot springs without a bodyguard." Hinata explained.

"Oh, cuz of what happened." Ino replied.

Hinata nodded, slowly opening the door to show Ino that she was fully dressed. Sitting beside the blonde girl, she sighed.

"I just don't know how. My mom died when I was five. I really never learned how to be feminine." Hinata stated.

Ino eyes, bugged slightly. Only to turn sad when she heard that Hinata's mother was not around. Clapping her hands together the blonde jumped up.

"Well your gonna learn. Come on, let's go shopping and get our hair done." Ino stated.

"NNNNooo, I can't just leave." Hinata stuttered.

"You can and you are." Ino told her and pulled the Hyuga to a clothes store/beauty parlor that the young blonde frequented.

"Hika-san, we have an emergency stat." The proud blonde told the feminine male that was clipping a woman's hair.

"Huh, Ino. OMG, this is an emergency. Ma'am, I'll have my assistant finish up. I have to go. Ino, The back room. My emergency field kit." Hika told the Yamanaka. Ino saluted and rushed off.

"Come here honey, we'll get you all nice and pretty for whoever wants you." Hika told the nervous Hyuga.

"Bbbbut, buuut... Ino help." Hyuga cried out to her friend.

Ino was at the time looking through clothes that would make Hinata a looker, _'This one. Nah, oh this one. Nope, to loose. Ah perfect. Now lipstick.'_

A few hours later, Ino walked out of the dressing room and bowed to the people in the store. "Ladies and gentlemen. I now present to you Hinata Hyuga!" Ino announced. As she pulled open the door.

Hinata stood there blushing lightly, she now wore a light purple tank top with mesh covering it. Her pants were baise colored cargo pants, that showed her legs before you got to a pair of two inch high heels, that allowed man to only dream of getting to her. She had on light make-up that complimented her structure. Her lips were light blue and finally her hair had been curled at the ends and straightened, with a single white rose clipped into the front.

Everyone clapped and smiled as Hinata bowed and thanked them.

"Ino, we make a great team." Hika told the blonde.

"Yes, we do. Thanks for the help."

"Not a problem, now go have that man eat his heart out." Hika told Hinata.

Hinata smiled at the words of confidence and nodded, rushing out the door she ran towards Naruto's apartment. Only when the young heiress was at the foot of his stairs going to his apartment did she start to falter. She looked at her outfit.

 _'What if Naruto-kun doesn't like what he sees. I'm so scared, I..i..i..'_ "I can't do this!" The young Hyuga cried as she started to run away. Only to bump into the object of her affection.

"Can't do what Hinata?" Naruto asked with a soft smile on his face.

"NNNNNaruto-kun? What are you ddddoing here?" Hinata asked quickly.

"Well I live here silly. Give me a second to put up my groceries. Don't go anywhere." Naruto said as he went upstairs then back down. Leaving some Shadow clones to put away his food and clean up a little bit.

"Hinata, why don't we walk around for a lil while." Naruto asked the nervous Hyuga, who until he returned had not moved an inch. "By the way, Hinata. You look beautiful."

Hinata's head snapped up at this new statement from the boy of her dreams, blushing rapidly. "Thank you Naruto. I got it just for you."

"Just for me, well shucks." Naruto grinned happily.

Naruto and Hinata walked and chatted for a few hours before a sudden growl was heard. Looking around Naruto scratched his head in confusion before looking at Hinata.

"Growwwwwlllll." Her body said again. Hinata blushed heavily at what her body was saying.

"I'm guessing Hina-hime needs food. Come on." Naruto pulled the confused Hinata to the best place to get ramen. Ichiraku's Ramen Stand.

"Hey old man, I need ten miso ramen stat." Naruto ordered as he walked in.

"Oh, Naruto. Nice to see you again. Who is this young lady?" Ayame asked as she saw her adoptive brother come in.

"This is Hinata Hyuga, we've been walking around and she was hungry. This was the closest place." Naruto explained to Ayame.

"Oh, really. I would have thought you two were on a date or something." Ayame teased the two.

Both Naruto and Hinata blushed at her comment. Looking at one another, they noticed that the other was dressed very nicely. Hinata in her outfit that she got from Hika-san. Naruto was in a simple button down shirt and slacks. Smiling gently they both talked quietly as they unknowingly got closer and closer to one another.

After their meal, no charge due to the father and daughter finally seeing the blonde truly happy, they walked into the park and sat down to watch the moon come over the trees.

"Hinata, what you said earlier. I've been thinking." Naruto told the young girl.

"Yyyyes?" Hinata stuttered, twirling her index fingers around one another.

"I want to love you, but I want to get to know you first. Not just as Hinata Hyuga, but as the Hinata I had fun with tonight. I like this Hinata a lot, I also like the Hinata that you are otherwise." Naruto explained to the Hyuga.

"So, you don't love me?" Hinata asked looking down at the ground. Feeling slightly depressed.

"I didn't say that, I just want to get to know you better." Naruto explained to her. "Let's do this more often it was fun." Smiling, he took her hand and looked at the moon.

"Yes, I would like that Naru-kun." Hinata replied watching the moon with him.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by ten Branch members.

"Mistress Hinata, we've come to take you home. You are to receive the curse seal. You have been found unreliable to the Hyuga name." One of the members said. Reaching out, he was surprised when a hand gripped his wrist.

"Ms. Hyuga is under my protection. I will not allow anyone to touch her." A dark voice told the Branch members, killing intent leaking out.

The branch members were shaking softly as they drew their kunia. Readying themselves for a fight. Naruto slowly stood, an aura of death coming off him.

"If one of you tries to even touch her. I'll break you." Naruto threatened.

Shaking the KI, one of the Branch members reached out to grab Hinata. Only to find that Naruto was in front of him, smiling a predatory toothy grin.

"Booo." That was all that they Branch member heard before he was slammed twenty feet away. "Okay, so who's next." Naruto asked as he cracked his neck.

The branch members let out a cry as they all rushed him. Naruto grabbed two of the members and slammed them together, turning he grabbed another's kunia. He slammed it into the knee of another branch member. The members took the Gentle Fist stance, "Oh, so you think you can subdue me. Try it." Naruto smirked as he took his own stance, fingernails growing into claws, he crouched on his hands and feet.

The first Hyuga member didn't even have a chance to move as Naruto was already on him. He slammed his fist into the man's jaw, teeth and blood flew from the man's mouth as he crumpled to the ground. The next one was able to get in a single strike before he was slashed upwards and kicked him into a streetlamp.

Naruto turned to the last four Branch members, "I said that Ms. Hinata was under my protection. I've been nice so far. Do you really want to push me."

The Branch members faltered, seeing that they could not fight the blonde. They grabbed the rest of the Branch members and disappeared.

"Well that was interesting. Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto asked looking over at her.

Hinata was covering her mouth, the carnage that she had just seen. This was not her Naruto, this was a monster. Her Naruto was kind and caring, not merciless and bloodthirsty. Tears started to roll down her face as she saw her love attack her friends and family.

Naruto started to reach out toward her.

"No, Naruto please stay away from me. The villagers, what they said is true. You are a demon. Why, I told you I wanted to unite the members of my clan. So why did you hurt them. They were just doing as they were told. I don't want to see you anymore." Hinata cried as she ran from Naruto.

"Hinata, no. Not you to." Naruto clenched his fist as he watched the running figure. "You are going to destroy everything I want."

"I was only protecting her."

"Why must you hurt everyone that tries to love me?"

"I will protect you from anything that tries to harm you or the ones you care about."

"We need to go see Inochi."

"Very well."

With that Naruto leapt up to the roofs and ran as fast as he could to the White Lily. Landing in front of the shop, Naruto saw that the last customer left. He walked in, the bell announcing his presence.

"I'll be with you in a min... Naruto? What happened, why are you covered in blood. Is it your's?" A worried Ino asked as she came around the counter.

"Ino, where's. Your. Dad." Naruto holding his head gently.

"Dad's out drinking, stay here. I'm going to get him." Ino told the hurting blonde as she lead him to the back.

Ino rushed out of the store, not even bothering to lock up. She ran and ran until she came to the Bleeding Kunia. Bursting in she looked around, seeing her father drinking with his friends she rushed up to him.

"Hmmm, Hime? What are you doing here?" Inochi asked the terrified blonde.

"Dad, come quick it's Naruto. I don't know what's wrong." Ino told her father.

Inochi paled, turning quick to his friends Chozu and Shika. "Guys, it's time."

Chozu and Shika nodded and sprinted out the door along with Inochi and Ino. They all stopped in front of the White Lily, door gone along with most of the wall.

"Shit, we're too late. Shika, Chozu. Flares." Inochi commanded as he pulled his own. Three flares shot into the sky before they popped in a blue hue.

"Dad, what's going on?" Ino asked her father.

"The devil's come for his due." Inochi told his daughter. Inochi rushed off toward the Hyuga compound, hoping, no praying that he wasn't too late.

 **Hyuga compound: Flares signal**

Hiashi saw the flares, and quickly stood up. Rushing outside, he was meet with a grizzly site. Most of the Branch members were broken, some had their fingers missing. In the center of this site was a grinning and giggling Naruto.

"Hiashi-san, how kind of you to grace us with your presence. You know, I've gotten quiet bored with play. I've come for my part of the deal." Naruto told the Hyuga head.

"You promised four more years." Hiashi told the deranged Naruto.

"Yep, that was before YOUR clan tried to put Hinata under the Curse Seal." Naruto explained. He slowly stood up, popping his joints and stretching his muscles out. " Anyways, I'm here. Now. Give her to me." Naruto commanded.

"No, you promised." Hiashi growled, veins in his eyes constricting. Hiashi got into the Gentle Fist stance.

"Oh, so you want to play. Please at least give me challenge." Naruto mocked at the clan head.

"I never should have made that deal. You're father would have been ashamed of what you have become Naruto. I'll defeat you. To protect my clan, my home, my family. This is my nindo, MY ninja way." Hiashi told the crazed blonde.

"Hahahaha, your nindo. Don't make me laugh." Naruto smiled predatory like. "Your mine, and you know it."

Each one waited for the other, not moving, not even breathing. Inochi and the others landed on the perimeter. Feeling the intense aura that surrounded the two, they knew better than to even chance a capture of Naruto. A gulp, and a drop of sweat was all that was seen from Shika and Chozu.

"Tou-san, where are you?" A young voice called out. That voice was worse than any ringing of a bell or whistle of a match. With that sentence the force that was building, finally broke.

Hiashi rushed forward, slamming his hands into Naruto. He had cut off all the chakra points in his arms. Naruto had also rushed toward his opponent, clawing the Hyuga in the chest. Hiashi, spun quickly. " **Rotation** ", they Hyuga head released a dome of chakra as he spun. Naruto jumped back, knowing that he would have been thrown into a wall if that had hit him.

" Naruto, I have respected you and your parents legacy. I wish to end this madness that the damn villagers created. Allow us to help you heal." Hiashi told the young blonde.

"Why? Hinata thinks I'm a monster." Naruto told the Hyuga sadly. "She told me herself after I protected her. I just want to be happy, why do they do this to me." Naruto fell to his knees, crying softly.

Hiashi faltered as the young blonde started crying, the Hyuga slowly lowered his stance. Suddenly the blonde leapt at him, the insanity showing in true form. "Fooled ya." Naruto told him as he went to land the death blow on the Hyuga.

Only to stop, his claw like nails inches from the face of Hinata. Who stood defiantly between him and her father.

"Naruto, please. Stop this. Come back to me. Please, my Naru-kun. I know you're in there somewhere." Hinata gently touched has whisker marks, bringing herself to him. Her lips gently brushed his.

Suddenly, the two were lost to the world. Living in one another's eyes, the blankness of the moon reflecting into the heart of an ocean. Showing how far they were from one another.

Naruto gripped his head, screaming in pain. "Inochi, now." He pushed Hinata away as he shook violently.

Chozu and Shika grabbed the young blonde, Inochi pressed his palms to the boy's head as Naruto shook and struggled against the restraints that held him. Inochi looked at the troubled blonde, "It'll be okay Naruto, I'll make everything better." The jonin told the whiskered blonde as he slowly pushing himself into the boy's mind.

 **Well, that's chapter 2. Holy mackerel, that was long. I hope that you enjoy it as much as it hurt my brain to write. Anyways, please r &r. I'll try to answer anything that shows up. *Shiny object rolls away.* Ohhh, shiny. No, come back shiny! *Runs after shiny.***

 **Sparda-kun2555 signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Naruto's little secret

*Mindscape*

Inoichi lands on a floor covered in water, slime, sludge. Looking around as he had never been inside of Naruto's mindscape, just through his memories. Even then Inoichi saw enough to make himself sick. Looking around he noticed several pipes leading in all directions.

Inoichi went up and inspected a pipe, noticing how it was bent at an awkward angle. As he got closer to the pipe, he noticed that it had a fist shape dent in it. As he turned he noticed the same thing on another pipe, and more further down as the pipes ran-off into the distance.

Inoichi followed the dents until he started to hear the sound of yelling and battle cries. As he slowly stepped up to the edge of the hallway he saw that two Narutos where fighting one another. Neither one was giving an inch, both of them were fighting ruthlessly. Finally they broke apart breathing hard.

 _'Shit, I gotta find out which one is the real Naruto and which one is his other personality. That way I can at least limit the personality.'_ Inoichi thought to himself.

"Well are you ready to give up your body?" The left naruto asked

"Why should I give up my body, You'll just go on a rampage. Just like today." The right one stated.

"It was not a rampage, they were trying to hurt our friend." The left naruto retorted, jumping at the right one with a raised fist.

"We would have stopped them, we already had Hinata's father under our thumb. Why couldn't you have left it like that." The right Naruto asked the left one, as he grabbed the fist and slammed him into the ground.

Upon hearing the right Naruto say 'Hinata', Inoichi knew which was the real Naruto. Rushing forward before either one had a chance to move, Inoichi placed his foot on the fake Naruto.

"Naruto, are you all right?" Inoichi asked, worried that the child might have damaged his psyche further.

"Doc? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked in amazement.

"I came to help, yet it looks like you are doing a good job of letting your psyche go." Inoichi told him.

"So, you're the doctor that's been helping my main try and control me. Quick question, if you are here. Then your body should be empty?" The other Naruto asked before he threw Inoichi off and rushed toward a bluish-green light.

"Shit, I never thought anyone would have guessed I have to pour my mind into theirs to be able to walk in their mindscape." Inoichi told Naruto. "So does your other self have a name?"

"Yes, his name is Fox. And if he goes into a body of a jonin, with anbu training. He'll kill every person around. Including Ino." Naruto stated flatly.

"Shit, let's go. I know a shortcut to my psyche." Inoichi told him, grabbing Naruto and pulling him down a different hallway, stopping only when they come to a door.

"What is this, I thought you just popped into my head?" Naruto asked.

"Always have a back-up plan." Inoichi told him simply. With that Inoichi opened the door and stepped through.

Naruto looked around the new mindscape and saw that they were in the White Lily.

"Wow, I thought everyone's mindscape looked like mine." Naruto told Inoichi.

Inoichi went behind the counter, " Nope, with training and time. Your mind can be like this one. Neat, organized, and workable."

Suddenly there was a ring from the doorbell as the door was pushed open. Fox had his eyes closed, smirking.

"Oh I wonder what torment I can do in this body." Fox asked himself.

"I wouldn't know, the owner is back in." Inoichi told Fox.

Fox's eyes bugged out. He saw not only Inoichi, but Naruto here also. As he turned to run, he saw that the door he had came through was now just a wall.

"Tea, Naruto-san. Fox-san please take a seat." Inoichi told the broken psyche.

Fox turned to see that the mindscape had changed to where Inoichi and Naruto were sitting at a table with a tea set in the middle and three cups. A tray of snacks were off to the side.

"What the fuck is going on?" Fox asked.

"You are in my psyche now, I can change it to whatever I want. So, before I get angry. Please take a seat. So we might discuss the details of an arrangement." Inoichi motioned to the empty chair.

Fox sighed, knowing that he had been defeated for now. "Fine.", Fox replied as he sat down and picked up the now full cup of tea. "What's the arrangement."

*Real World*

Ino landed beside Hinata, looking over and seeing her dad in that stance she knew that he was in there with Naruto.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Ino asked.

"Yes, but what's wrong with Naruto?" Hinata asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know, but my dad's in there trying to figure out what it is." Ino replied with a tone of respect toward her father.

"How long will it take?" Hinata asked, worried that Naruto will never out and that monster will be there in his place.

"I don't know, I've seen dad do this once." Ino told her. Ino had been seven, and her dad had used this move on a young man with black hair. Her mother had called for her before she could see the end result though.

"It all depends on the mind of the user, it might be 3 seconds, it might be 3 years." A voice behind them explained.

Turning they saw that Shikaku Nara was standing there, watching his friend play mental tug-of-war.

"Uncle Kaku, is dad going to be alright?" Ino asked.

"He'll be fine, as long as he doesn't pass out from chakra loss." Shikaku told the young blonde.

Looking at his watch, he went up to Inoichi and put a chakra pill in his mouth. Force feeding the pill as he and Choza watched their friend.

"How is he doing Shikaku?" An elderly voiced asked.

Turning Shikaku saw the Hokage had appeared and bowed slightly. "He's doing the best he can Hokage-sama. I just wish we had got to Naruto earlier."

"We knew that something like this was going to happen, sooner or later. Now I must go ask how this came about." Sarutobi told the Nara head.

Turning Sarutobi walked up to Hinata, "Hello Ms, Hyuga. Might I have a word with you?" Sarutobi asked the young girl nicely.

"Yyyyes, Hoooookage-saaaama." Hinata stuttered out and followed him.

As the two entered into Hinata's room, she blushed in embarrassment at her living conditions. A bed and dresser with a chair was against one wall and a bookshelf above a small desk that was covered in scroll's on clan law and jutsus. Overall the room was a slightly messy.

Sarutobi paid the mess no mind and sat down on the bed, patting the bed gently he told Hinata to sit down.

Hinata sat down next to the grandfatherly Hokage.

"Now, Hinata. If you would please, tell me in your own words what happened tonight. I have good instincts that Naruto would not do this for unjust reasons." Sarutobi prodded her gently.

"Hia, Hokage." Hinata replied then started to recount what had happened from the Hide-Seek test Anko had performed, to the hot springs, *Sarutobi laughed at what Naruto did with Hinata, Hinata was blushing deeply and steam was almost coming off her.*, how Ino had "convinced" her to go shopping, and the date with Naruto, finally being interrupted by her family members in which Naruto stopped them with a excessive force.

"Hmmmmm." Sarutobi sighed, "Thank you Hinata, I think that I know what happened now. I'll let you gather your thoughts before you come join us. I must talk with your father now about needing to get a better control on the Hyuga elders."

"Thank you Hokage-sama, one question." Hinata asked the aging Hokage.

"Yes, my dear?" Sarutobi asked the young lady.

"Why is Naruto like this? What happened to him, to make him like that?" Hinata asked the old man.

"huuuuu, For that I need to talk to your entire team." Opening the door, he called for Ino to come in. Ino, who had been a few yards away entered the room to see Hinata with a confused look on her face.

"Ino, please sit. I'm about to tell you an SS secret. It happened eight years ago..." The aged Hokage started.

 ***Flashback summoning Jutsu***

Naruto was currently running after the orphanage had kicked him out for being a "pest". A group of civilians and shinobi had saw this and started after him. Naruto had tried to lose them through alleys and shops. It was for not, soon Naruto was caught in a dead end.

"Please, I've never did anything to you. Why are you attacking me?" Naruto pleaded.

"We are going to take you to a secret place to get rid of you." One of the shinobi told him with a snarl.

Suddenly a rope was thrown around Naruto's neck, choking him as he was pulled into a warehouse. After a short way into the warehouse, the rope was pulled up to have Naruto barely standing on his toes.

"Guys, this is a child." One of the younger Chunins told the older Shinobi.

"If you don't like this then get out!" The Shinobi that had the rope, as he was tying the rope off.

 **Author's Warning: If you are squeamish or not used to blood, the imagination of torture or almost death. Please skip to the next Author's Warning.**

Naruto dangled, barely breathing. One of the Shinobi pulled out a Kunia, slowly started carving a piece of Naruto's bicep.

Naruto screamed, suddenly he was quitted by a fist hitting his jaw.

"Shut-up you beast, this is for my father." The Kunia wielding Shinobi told him.

Another took out a senbon needle, "Here, I'll paralyze his vocal cords."

"Good idea, then he won't scream. We can be here for hours, hell even days." The Kunia wielding Shinobi smirked.

The senbon Shinobi stabbed Naruto's neck, hitting Naruto's laryngeal nerve. "There, that's done." Pulling a large box over he opened his bag and pulled out a rolled-up cloth. "It's time to play, how long can a demon last." Opening the cloth, many medical utensils were set out.

"Ohhh, you really outdid yourself. How did you get all this K-" The Kunai Shinobi was about to ask.

"Shhh, if he lives he might be able to identify us. No names. Now, who would like to go first?" The medical Shinobi asked the rest of the group.

A mean looking man with a large potbelly came forward, "I will, my wife is dead cuz of this monster."

"By all means, choose your instrument wisely." The medical Shinobi told him, gesturing to the tools.

The man picked up what looked like to be a meat hook that had serrated teeth on the inside.

"Ahhhh, this instrument is used to grip and tear muscle from the limbs. Good choice, now choose a limb." The medical Shinobi pushed the potbelly man.

The man grabbed Naruto's left arm pulling it out in front of him. "This is for my wife." With that the man slammed the hook into Naruto's arm and set it, then slowly inch by inch tore muscle away from bone.

Naruto's mouth opened and closed with no sound, tears pouring down his face from the pain. Finally, Naruto's eyes glazed over. Seeing that he lost consciousness, the Chunin threw a handful of salt on the wound.

The salt purifying the tear, Naruto jerked up. Wordlessly screaming, the young boy's body jerking from the pain.

"Who's next?" The Shinobi smiled.

The next person came forward and picked a different tool, the same with the next one, and the next. This went on for hours, or days. Between the tools of torture and of the salt packed wounds that barely healed when it would start again. The men kept coming and going, some came in with others, some just themselves.

Finally an elderly man came forward, looking at the tools, he just shook his head.

"Give me your Kunai." The man told the first Shinobi.

"Sure, whatcha gonna do old man?" The Shinobi as he handed the elder his Kunai.

"Destroy him, for he killed my only son." The elderly man replied, with reflexes and swiftness that even surprised the Chunin that were present. The man stabbed the blade into Naruto's side, going up his ribs and down to the other side. As if he was carving a pig. He slowly pulled the belly down, being very gentle to not disturb the organs that were there.

"Now that I can watch your heart stop, demon. You must die." Naruto's eyes were filled with sad tears as the elder plunged the Kunai into the young man's skull.

"Hey old man, what the hell was that." The Shinobi whose Kunai he used exclaimed.

"My lineage is over, I have my revenge. Now let me leave." The old man told the Shinobi.

As the men outside were arguing, inside Naruto's mind things were just getting started.

*Naruto's Mindscape*

"Why, why do they do this to me. I never wanted this." Naruto started to cry.

Suddenly he was wrapped in a warm hug, he turned to see a copy of himself holding the young man.

"I'll protect you, you don't have to worry about anything. I'll be your protector, anyone you wish to be precious to you. I will also protect them. I give you my word that no harm shall fall upon you while I'm here."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked his double.

"I'm you. Name's Kyoki, but seeing that we both have whisker marks. How about you just call me Fox." Fox smiled a predatory smile.

"Will you really protect me?" Naruto asked unsure of the new double.

"I promise, and I never break a promise. That's my nindo, my ninja way." Fox replied, holding out a hand to Naruto. "Now, let's go meet the Big guy."

"Big guy?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I guess you can call him the Kyuubi." Fox replied as he started down a hallway.

Naruto followed him, until they came up to a large cage door. A paper with the word Seal was on the door.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked.

"This is where Kyu is, if you want a better location on your body, the diaphragm." Fox explained to him.

 **"Who is there?"** A loud voice spoke out, suddenly a crimson red eye opened. Bloodshot and filled with hate.

"Yo, Kyu. Long time." Fox smirked.

 **"Kyoki, I thought me and my last container got rid of you."** Kyuubi snorted, nearly blowing Naruto off his feet.

"Nope, just been hanging out somewhere. No, not gonna tell you." Fox told the giant fox with a smirk, letting him know he had a ace up his sleeve.

 **"Let me guess, my container is in mortal danger. And you want to use my power. What do I get out of this deal?"** Kyuubi asked.

"How about a front row seat of the carnage, on villagers and Shinobi that have your precious container trapped and almost dispatching him?" Fox asked him, in a cold and deadly tone.

 **"Huh, That sounds like fun. I'll give you a quarter tail's worth of power and I'll also push this nasty Kunai out of your head for ya."** Kyuubi told his container with a sinister grin.

"But I have so many questions." Naruto told the Kyuubi.

 **"Later, I'll contact you when you are more capable of handling more of my power."** The Kyuubi replied.

"Thanks Kyu, as a reward." Fox turned to Naruto. "Can you dry out the place. I really hate the smell of disgust and waste."

Naruto looked at him then closed his eyes. In half a second, the water was gone. Replaced with grass that looked green and inviting.

 **"Huh, looks like this is going to be an interesting life."** Kyuubi commented, before closing it's eye and going back to sleep, on his new grass bed.

Fox turned to Naruto, "Now, let's get to work." With that he turned and headed to the spot that Naruto appeared.

Naruto followed, "What are you going to do?"

"Just scare them."

"Okay, but don't kill anyone."

"I'll try not to. But do have in mind that if they try to kill me after I dispatch a few of them. Then they will leave me with no choice." Fox replied.

Naruto nodded, as he knew that from time to time Shinobi had no choice but to kill. Even though he never liked to harm anyone.

"Anyways, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Fox yelled.

*Outside*

Thum. All the adults that had been arguing looked over to see the young child standing with the rope cut from his neck, the Kunai that had been lodged into his head was now in his hand.

Fox smirked at their stunned faces, "Party time." Fox grinned a grin that made Death look like a happy baby.

Many of the adults released their bowels and turned to run. Only to see that the only escape was blocked off by the child that they had strung up for days, pulling his abdomen back into place.

"Where the fuck do you bitches think you're going." Fox told the terrified group.

"You can't kill us. The Hokage will destroy you." The Kunai shinobi told the young male.

"Oh, well technically you did kidnap me and torture me for days. SO I think he'll make an exception when I kill traitors and scum that would do this to a child of the village." Fox replied.

With that Fox rushed forward, grabbing the male by his head and stabbing the Kunai through his eye, pushing till just the hilt was showing. As the male fell, Fox used his body as a springboard and jumped onto another male and slit his throat with a now clawed hand. As that man fell, the rest of the group had grabbed tools of their torturing and started to rush the young male.

As the first one swung the serrated meat hook down, Fox grabbed the hand right before he could hit him. Ripping the hook from the man, "This tool is for the legs, excellent for destroying tendons and rendering your opponent incapable of the use of walking." Fox informed the male. Fox swung the meat hook down, setting it into the man's shin and yanked up. Peeling this peroneus muscles from his leg and popping his kneecap off.

After Fox had finished with the man, he swiftly dodged as another man attacked. Person after person attacked, Fox dispatched them again and again.

Until finally it was just Fox and the elderly man. "My my, aren't you a lil to old for this kind of thing?" Fox asked the elder.

"Hmmm, you are a monster. Just look at this carnage that you have done here." The old man replied.

"Oh, this. No I was never a monster. You people made me like this." Fox replied. "My container, he never hurt anyone. Except through some harmless pranks. Yet you turned him into the village pariah. So I think that a lil payment is in order, and since you almost killed him... well let's just do this."

Fox rushed forward, grabbing the old man. He picked him up and slammed him to the ground, cracking the man's head against the floor. That didn't stop the young man, he reached forward and slid two finger down the elder's face, until the caught the edge of his eyes. Fox pushed slowly, his claws entering the man's eyes. Suddenly he jerked his hand back to him, popping the old man's eyes from his sockets.

"Now, you'll be blind to the world and receive the truth." Fox told the man. He got up and walked to the door, looking back at the carnage that was strewn around the room.

"Well this will be a problem." Fox replied, opening the door just enough to get out and walked about a quarter of a mile before an ANBU suddenly appeared before him.

"Naruto, are you okay. You've been missing for a week and half." The raven masked ANBU informed the young boy.

"Raven-san, what's going on. A group of men..." Was all Naruto replied before he passed out, the Kyuubi's chakra taking effect on the young boy.

Raven caught the blonde boy, "Boar, Tiger. Search the area, see if you can find anything."

The two Anbu looked at their captain and rushed off to find anything, they came across the only way they could describe the scene was from the worst horror movie they had ever seen.

 **A/N: You may look again, just to inform you. I threw up a lil writing this section of this chapter. I am a human being, I do not wish to be seen as a psychopath.**

*Hospital*

Naruto was laying in the Hokage's private room. Sarutobi stood by the edge of the bed.

"Who would do this to a boy this young, regardless of what he carries in him." Sarutobi spoke out to Raven, the Anbu stood on the other side of the young blonde.

"I think that he had a psychological break. If I may, I would like to take the boy under my care. In secret of course, but I'll train him to be the best he can." Raven told the aged Hokage.

Sarutobi looked at Raven as the Anbu removed their mask. Raven was in fact fourteen year old Itacho. Itacho, had at age 12 become an ANBU captain and had master the first stage of the Sharingan at age 7.

"I only wished for Naruto to have a semi-normal childhood. But I guess that this will have to be." Sarutobi sighed, the amount of paperwork that this incident had was a strain on the aging Hokage.

"Well, this sound fun." A cold voice stated as the two adults suddenly turned to the young blonde.

"Naru..." Itacho started to say.

"Nope, name's Fox. Naruto is sleeping, I think the young thing has been through enough right now. Let's talk turkey about training me." Fox informed the young female ANBU.

Itacho nodded, looking at the Hokage. Sarutobi nodded also.

"Fine, let's start with..." As fox started talking.

 ***Author Flashback End***

Both Hinata and Ino were crying with looks of horror on their faces. Ino from hearing what Naruto had to resort to just to escape from the torture. Hinata from hearing how the villagers and Shinobi had treated a young child.

"Now you know his secret, I hope that you two will continue to grow and hold him to you as friends. Maybe more, he needs all the support he can have if he is going to win his internal battle with this devil." Sarutobi explained to the young kunoichi.

Hinata stood, "I'll never give up on Naruto-kun. He is a friend and a loved one. I'll stand with him through hell it's self if I have to. He'll never be alone."

"I'm with Hinata, we'll make sure that he's taken care of Hokage-sama." Ino told the elderly Hokage.

Sarutobi looked at the young ninja's in front of him and saw a spark. It was tiny, almost nonexistent to most people. But the old man saw it, the will of fire was there in these two ladies. He had also seen this spark in Naruto's eyes whenever he was training in secret. This will would carry the next generation forward.

Smiling, Sarutobi nodded at the two girls. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Hokage-sama, Inoichi is back. Naruto is being transferred to your private hospital room. What should we do about Hiashi Hyuga and the Hyuga elders?" A Cat masked ANBU asked the aging Hokage.

"Regardless if it was a clan matter, they attacked one of my ninja's and forced them to defend themselves. Thus, I believe that if there is no infliction of severe damage to the Hyuga clan. We may be able to let them off with a warning."

"Hokage-sama, their only appears to be dislocated arms and hips, maybe a few broken knees. He didn't intend to kill anyone, it was a warning." Cat told the Hokage.

"Oh, I think Hiashi got the message. 'Do this again and I will destroy you.' I do believe that is the message right Hiashi?" Sarutobi asked the Hyuga head.

Hiashi really didn't care for the Hyuga elders, what they had did without his authorization. This was not going to happen again. "Yes, and I'll see to it that the people that tried to incite this incident are dealt with."

Sarutobi nodded. Walking away, he came across Inoichi.

"Inoichi, status report." The Hokage ordered his best mind-diver.

"Well..." Inoichi started.

*Inoichi's mindscape. Ten Minutes ago*

"So, let's make a deal." Inoichi told Fox.

"No." Fox replied with a solid tone.

"Why is that?" Inoichi asked, curious at what the personality had to say.

"This is a conflict between myself and my bearer. Outside interference is not needed. SO if you'll allow us, we'll be going now." Fox explained to the Jonin.

As Fox tried to stand up, he fell forward. Landing on his knees he looked back to see that he was wearing leg cuffs.

"What the fuck, you whiney ass bitch. Trying to pull a slick move. I'm impressed." Fox retorted to the blonde Jonin, his expression going from anger to respect in a span of two seconds.

"Now, our deal. Let's go say hi to Kyuubi, and hash out the finer details with it." Inoichi suggested.

Naruto agreed, Fox just sighed. "Fine, let's go see the fucking furball."

Inoichi lead the two boys to the door to Naruto's mindscape.

*Naruto's Mindscape*

Naruto stepped through to his mindscape, seeing that the grass that he had placed here the first time was starting to dry out he reformed it to a nice green once again.

"Follow me, we can go see Kyu through this way." Fox replied, his hands in his pockets.

"Okay. Then we'll go this way." Inoichi told the young blonde. Turning the opposite direction from where the blonde started to go.

"Hey, what the hell." Fox jumped at the Jonin, suddenly he found a Kunai to the back of his head.

"You really want to try that. You might have ANBU training and be a captain. But your counterpart is a Genin, and we are in his mind. You are slower and less powerful because of that. So I suggest you don't try anything like that again." Inoichi explained to the now weakened ANBU captain.

"Pfff, your just an ass-hat. Let's go to fucked-up furball." Fox told the mind walker.

As they walked, Inoichi noticed that the grass became softer and more animals were running around. Soon they came into a room that was covered in grass with some trees and a small picnic table in the middle of it.

"Hey Kyu, what's you been up to." Naruto asked out loud.

"Naruto-kun, your back for a visit." A young woman with Auburn red hair that ran down to her feet and dragged behind her replied before rushing over and tackling the young blonde.

"Uhhh, who is this?" Inoichi asked.

"This Inoichi-san is the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto stated, Kyuubi stood and bowed to the blonde Jonin.

Before him stood a five foot eleven inches tall woman, her eyes were crimson and slitted. Her body was something women would have died for, an ample chest size that flowed down her hips and cupped her firm backside. Her hair was actually down to the middle of her back, and nine red tails trailed behind her. A red dress with black solid stripes down the side, hugged her body, solidifying her wondrous look.

"But, wha, huh?" Inoichi was flabbergasted at what he was witnessing. He always thought that the Kyuubi was a male.

"Oh, if you're wondering why I'm a female. Imagine your vocal cords a thousand times bigger. You would sound like this. **Is this what you remember**?" Kyuubi demonstrated.

Inoichi blanched in fear from the voice. Quickly shaking himself, he nodded.

"Now, Ms. Kitsune. I would like to tell you of a deal I wish to make with Naruto's dual personality."

"Dude, I'm standing right here. Dumb-ass" Fox told the two ninjas and tailed beast.

Turning to face Fox, Kyuubi grinned just a little too sweet. "Fox-san, be a good boy and go play. The adults are talking."

Fox felt a shiver go down his spine as he saw the look that Kyuubi supported. Fox turned and went to go play with the little animals.

"Now this deal. What is it, and would you like some tea?" Kyuubi asked Inoichi as Naruto had already sat down and was drinking some.

"Yes please, as you can probably be aware. Fox went on a little rampage when the Hyuga Clan tried to enforce clan law on a younger Hyuga called Hinata." Inoichi explained.

Kyuubi held her hand in front of her mouth, "Oh my, I do like Hinata. I hope that nothing happened to the poor girl."

"Well she was fine, never the less. It has come to our attention that Fox needs to have a handle put on him. So we are trying to find a compromise to this destruction that he is capable of." Inoichi explained.

"Oh, well this will be easy. Fox come here now." Kyuubi told the young boy.

Fox trudged over, "what now you bat-shit hacked down ugly ass excuse for a furball."

Kyuubi turned to him, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, or are you getting deaf to you old hag." Fox replied with sarcasm dripping from every word.

They pot that Kyuubi was holding suddenly melted as if it was on fire. As she turned to the young boy, the handle was all that was left and it was glowing white hot.

"Kyu, don't do anything you might regret." Fox told the Kitsune.

"Oh me, why I'm not going to do anything. Naruto on the other hand..." As Kyuubi stepped to the side.

Naruto was cracking his knuckles slowly one by one. His smile was an exact copy of Fox's predatory grin.

"Did you say something teme?" Naruto asked his dual personality sweetly.

"Yep, and you ain't gonna do anything." Fox told him in a enforced tone.

"Oh?" Naruto asked, then clocked Fox in the face. Smashing his nose and busting his lip.

Fox skidded back, wiping away the blood from his face. "That's it you motherfucker."

Fox rushed forward, kneeing Naruto in his stomach. Naruto grabbed Fox by his head and slammed his own head forward. Further busting the personalities' nose. Fox retaliated with a elbow to Naruto's jaw, that sent the boy flying.

Inoichi watched these actions and saw that the boys were matched. Which begged the question on how strong Naruto really is.

"Oh, my Naruto-kun. Always a gentleman." Kyuubi sighed as she sat down. "Anyways, here's the deal. I'll keep Kyomi in check as he will only be allowed to run free if Naruto's life is in mortal danger. Other than that, It'll be all Naruto. Of course I can't say what he'll try to do while Naruto is out. But if it ever come's to Naruto about to die, Fox over there will have access to my chakra and be forced out of Naruto, making him Naruto's dominant personality. At least until the danger is passed." Kyuubi explained to the stunned Jonin.

"I will inform the Hokage at once about this." Inoichi told the red-headed vixen.

"Good, now..." Kyuubi went over to the beat up two boys, picking one up by the ear she slapped a collar onto his neck.

"Hey, what the fuck you hag of a furball." The boy yelled. Showing that he was Fox.

"Listen here you little punk, I've had about enough of this bullshit you've been trying to pull with Naruto." Kyuubi started berating him. "This collar will only go away and reappear when life threatening danger is around and gone. Do you understand, what I'm saying."

"Yeah, yeah. Crazy furball hag." Fox shot off. Naruto slugged him again. "Kyu, is a beautiful woman. Now stop being an ass. Sound's like your going to be here for a long time."

"Well that depends on how strong your will is Naruto." Kyuubi told the young blonde.

"Whatcha mean?" Naruto looked at the vixen with a confused look.

"If your will is weak then, Fox over there will overtake you and slaughter everyone around you. Regardless if they are friend, foe, innocent. Hell, he would kill his own mother if he could get away with it." Kyuubi explained.

"Oh, so I just have to stay strong." Naruto told the vixen.

"That and never lose resolve in what you believe in. Never forget that you wish to protect the one's you love. If you lose that then he will break free. Now that the rules have been established. I think I need a word with Fox here about manners." Kyuubi told the two ninja.

Fox started to crawl away in fear. Only to have himself be pulled up by one of Kyuubi's tails.

Inoichi nodded, thanking the vixen for the tea. Kyuubi grabbed Naruto before he left and kissed him hard. "You had better hurry with that thing I asked you to do. I can't wait to get my claws on you."

"I'm working on it Kyu, anyways I'll see you later." Naruto told the vixen.

Kyuubi nodded, smiling gently. As Naruto disappeared, the vixen turned to Fox. "Now young man, it's time to learn why I'm called the Queen of Hell."

*Currently with Inoichi, Sarutobi, Ino, and Hinata at the private Hokage hospital room.*

"You mean to tell me that if Naruto ever is mortally wounded or he loses his resolve that, that monster will be let out to rampage?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yep, that's the jist of it." Inoichi replied.

"Well that won't happen. We won't let it happen, right Hinata." Ino stated, looking at the Hyuga heiress for support.

"Yes, wwwwe won't let it happen." Hinata reaffirmed Ino's statement.

"With that in mind, now that you know why Naruto is like this. Are you two still willing to be beside him, through missions. Through trying times and dangers." Sarutobi stated.

"We are." Both heiresses told the Hokage.

Sarutobi nodded, "Then both of you report to your instructor tomorrow morning. I'll tell Anko what happened tonight."

With that, the three ninja left, not before Hinata and Ino both placed kisses on each of Naruto's cheeks.

Sarutobi smiled as he adopted grandson lay in the hospital bed. "Oh Naruto, I envy you so. To have not one, but two clan heiresses in your hand."

Naruto lay sleeping, not knowing what went on in the world as he dreamed. Sarutobi ordered a few Anbu to watch him, and if he woke to call him at once.

 **That's a wrap on chapter three. The flashback to what Naruto went through allowing Fox to appear was so heart and gut renching that I almost said F $ & IT. But, I finished for my fan's even though they are few. I hope you enjoy this R&R. Be back Next week with a new chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Readers, I am soooooo sorry that this took forever. I have had a difficult time in my life right now. I will not tell you, for i do not want a depressing start to this chapter. I hope you enjoy this, and remember R &R. Sparda-Kun has returned.**

Chapter 4: First Mission

Naruto laid still, not moving. Looking almost as he was sleeping, yet he was struggling with his eternal emotions. Kyu and Inoichi had told him as long as he's will was strong the seal would hold. Yet he doubted himself, feeling weak in the hospital bed. The doctor finally had cleared him to go on missions, he slowly stepped out of the hospital. Unsure of what he really needed to feel, freedom, pain, escape? He was thinking so hard that he didn't hear his name, until someone hit him on the head.

"Ouch, what the fuck?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hey, gaki. Let's go. We have a mission waiting for us in the Mission Hall." Anko told the blonde.

"You didn't have to hit me Anko-chan." Naruto winced in pain from his sensei hitting him.

"Well get out of your thoughts then Naruto-kun." Ino told the spiky blonde off.

"Are you feeling better Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked the blonde.

"Hinata, you are the only nice one out of the team. Make them stop." Naruto cried, half joking, grabbing her hand and crying anime tears. The Hyuga blushed brightly as the interaction occured.

"Come on, let's go guys. Hokage has an important mission for us." Anko told her team, walking off toward the mission hall. Her team followed after the snake mistress, unknowingly seeing the slight tug of a smile on their sensei's face.

*Mission Hall*

"Ahhh, Anko. As mandatory, your team was supposed to do around a dozen D rank missions before we let you go on your first C rank. Unfortunately, do to the chaos that was issued a week ago. We have decided that it would be best to let your team go on a C rank that will last about a week." The Hokage told Team Snake, 'Anko had went and changed their team name.'

"Understood Hokage-sama. What's the mission?" Anko asked.

"You are to see rumors about a monster that has appeared in the Land of Hot Springs. You are to investigate and if possible detain or defeat this "monster" then report back." The Hokage explained. Hoping that this would help get the council off his back, especially the Hyugas. They had been after Naruto, do to him crippling their branches in a few hours time.

"Understood Hokage-sama, we will accept the mission. By the way Naruto, queen to B-7. Checkmate."

"Really, I thought my knight would have..."

"Nope. Your knight was at C-6."

"It's okay Naruto-kun, you'll get her next time."

Team Snake was hovering over a chess board as Naruto and Anko started arguing over the game.

Iruka had been quiet until now, with his eyebrow twitching, finally lost his calm demeanor. "CAN YOU GUYS TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!"

"Whoa, Big-Head Jutsu! Get back, It'll bite you!" Anko warned her team, pulling them behind her.

"I just think that they are not ready for a mission outside the village. They are not ready mentally to..." Iruka started.

"Iruka, excuse me for butting in. They are no longer your students, they are Shinobi of Konoha. Under my leadership, if anything happens to them. Then it will fall on my shoulders, not your's. So if you would be so kind and BUTT OUT. I will be leaving with MY team." Anko told the Chunin.

"But, I..." Iruka started with a concerned tone.

"Iruka, Anko is right. You have had them for four years, but you must no longer think of them as your students. They are now in Anko's care. Plus with what the council is pressing on me, it would be good for them to be away from the village for a little bit." The old Hokage interrupted the scarred Chunin.

"But Hokage-sa..." Irkua tried again.

"Enough. Anko, you and your team is to meet the contact at Bamboo Village. That is all, dismissed." Sarutobi told the Genin team.

Bowing, the team exited the Mission Hall. Only to bump into Team 7 as they came in with a howling and scratching ball of fury. One of Team 7 bumped into Hinata, making the poor heiress fall onto her behind.

"I'mmmm, ssssorrry." Hinata started to stutter an apology.

The one who had bumped into Hinata looked down at her with cold black eyes. Making the Hyuga heiress feel small like an incest.

"Humph." Was the reply from the boy as he walked away.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto asked as he helped his team-mate up.

"Yessss." Hinata replied, blushing slightly from the contact of his hand on her's.

"Hey, teme. You need to apologize to Hinata." Naruto told the young man, grabbing his shoulder.

"Oh, and are you gonna make me Dumbass? Don't tell an elite to do anything. The Uchiha don't take orders from common filth." The now titled Uchiha told him in a told Naruto.

"Apologize, or your going to be a floor mop." Naruto told the Uchiha in a cold tone.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, looking into the blonde's eyes. He saw eye's as cold and frozen as a glacier, the anger of a volcano.

"No." Was all the Uchiha told him.

Naruto reared his fist back to swing at Sasuke, only to be caught by Anko.

"Naruto, we have a mission. We have an hour to get ready to leave." Anko told the angered blonde.

"But Anko..." Naruto started.

"Now." Anko ordered.

Turning to the Uchiha, "This isn't over teme. You will be humbled one day." Naruto threatened the Uchiha.

"Oh, I can't wait Dumbass." Sasuke smirked, as his pink cheerleader screamed how cool he was.

After the little spark match between Naruto and Sasuke had, they turned and went their respectful ways. Naruto rushed to his apartment and grabbed everything he needed for his trip. He then headed to the north gate to wait for the rest of his team.

Hinata showed up shortly after him, carrying a light purple backpack.

"Naruto-kun, Looks like we are the first ones here. I would like to thank you for standing up for me. I just frightened, he looks so cold." Hinata explained to the blonde.

"Don't worry Hinata, he needed to be talked down off his high horse anyways." Naruto smiled wide, closing his eyes. That way Hinata could not see the slight red ring that was starting to form around his pupil.

 _'Hey, Dumbass. You should have let me kick his ass.'_ A sudden voice popped out.

 _'Fox? What the hell?!'_ Naruto exclaimed to his dual personality.

 _'What, did you think Kyu was the only one to have a mind-link with you. No man, I'm also here. I'll always be here, because I'm a part of you Naruto. Make one mistake, one crack in this bubble you call a mind. I rush forward like a tidal wave. SO, I would keep my anger in check, If I was you.'_ Fox told him, the sound of him smirking at the end.

"Naruto? Naruto? Naruto!" Hinata finally yelled at him.

"Huh, what?" Naruto asked, looking around wildly.

"Ino still hasn't shown up. Should we go check on her?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, we still have a few before we are supposed to meet up here." Naruto replied.

Team Snake went to the White Lily, hoping to catch Ino there. As they approached, the two team-mates saw a large dark purple suitcase in the door.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, Naruto. Hinata. Can you guys help me with my suitcase?" A voice suddenly asked behind the mammoth bag.

Sweatdropping at seeing that Ino had packed a whole month worth of clothes into the bag, and Ino was struggling to just get it through the door.

"Ino, we are only going to be gone for a week maybe two at the most. You don't need to bring this suitcase." Naruto explained.

"Oh, this is just my clothes, I have three more bags with my make-up, shampoo, and body wash." Ino told them.

"Damn it Ino, Anko-sensei said to pack light." Naruto started to squeeze the bridge of his nose.

"I did." Ino replied.

"We'll help you, take what you need. Nothing more." Naruto told her. Pushing the suitcase back into the shop.

Suddenly the entire bag burst open, the door keeping the torrent of clothes at bay. Naruto and Hinata were covered in clothes. Unable to see anything, both of them started to dig their way out of the mountain of fabric that had occupied their spots on the road.

"Ino, let's get this stuff inside and show you what to grab." Naruto told his blonde conterpart. He pulled a piece of fabric off his head, only to realize after he pulled it off that it was a bra. A C cup, colored purple and orange orchids.

"Naruto, you fucking perv... give me my bra or I'm going to kill you." Ino stated in a frigid tone that could freeze hell over, fourtantely she had her hair hiding her face so they could not see the blush that was spreading across her face.

"Oh, this. Come and get it." Naruto told her with a playful smirk, after which he ran for his life.

Ino, had rushed after him. Intented to disable, maim, or kill the whiskered blonde. Naruto jumped up onto a roof and rushed off. Ino was hot on his trail as she yelled remarks after the blonde.

Naruto flew over the roofs, making sure that the pissed-off blonde was following him, he had attached the bra to his backpack. Just as Naruto saw the north gate, his luck ran out. As the blonde tripped over a loose roof tile, causing him to fall and hit the road. Seeing that her prey had fallen off the roof, Ino pounced on the blonde and hit him fully in the face. Causing Naruto to have a bloody nose, where he flew and slammed against the post to the gate.

"Ahhh, i see you two finally showed up." Anko told them as they appeared, grabbing Ino before she could do anymore damage to the blonde shinobi "Easy girly, what did Naruto do?"

"He wouldn't .., *mumble*" Ino said blushing heavily.

"Huh, speak up. I can't hear you." Anko told the platinum blonde, smirking slightly.

Blushing like a tomato, Ino yelled, "HE WOULDN'T GIVE ME BACK MY BRA!"

Anko looked at the groaning blonde, and saw a purple and orange bra hanging off his backpack, where Naruto had put it to keep it in sight of his quarry.

"Hahahaha, really is that all. Bweh, hahahahaha" the snake mistress started laughing, holding her sides.

"Yes, and it's not funny Anko-sensei." Ino retorted, snatching the clothing from Naruto. "Plus what do you mean we 'finally' showed up."

"Oh, Hinata was here before you two showed up. With an extra bag, which I'm guessing is your's Ino." Anko replied.

Hinata walked forward with a dark purple backpack. "Here Ino, everything you need. Plus an extra pair of clothes just in case."

Ino smiled gently, "Thank you, Hinata. Unlike 'someone', you helped me out."

"Hey, I got you here." Naruto grumbled.

"Anyways, before anymore love spats start. Let's get going." Anko clapped getting their attention, all three of her students blushing slightly.

*Two days later: Land of Hot Springs*

Team Snake landed outside the Bamboo Village, it was a small town that thrived off tourism and their hot spring hotels.

"Hinata, Ino. Go to the Red Lotus and get us two rooms. Naruto, you and myself will go meet our contact." Anko ordered the team.

As Hinata and Ino went to the hotel, Anko and Naruto walked down the street to a bar called the Leaping Tiger. It was slightly dingy on the outside, as Anko pushed open the door a plume of smoke came floating out. The smell of vomit, booze, and other unnaturally nasty things floated out and into the two squad members faces.

"Anko, is this really where our contact is?" Naruto asked.

 _"Blood, booze, and titties! Please tell me we are in heaven?!"_ Fox exclaimed in Naruto's head.

"Unfortuantely, yes. The phrase we are supposed to invoke is 'The tiger is really wild.' " Anko told him, Naruto nodded. When he was younger he would hide in bars from time to time and there was always passwords or code phrases to get extra attention.

 _"Yeah, but now we don't have to worry about getting thrown out."_ Fox told him.

 _'Shut it, I don't want to screw this mission up. Plus, we both know this is a simple recon mission. NO, I repeat, NO killing anyone.'_ Naruto replied in a cold tone.

"So, Foxy-kun. Wanna be my date?" Anko asked in a seductive manner.

"I guess I'll have to bare with it. I am a gentleman after all." Naruto smirked as he placed his arm around Anko's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Ohhhhh, if you keep this up then I might have to actually start 'working' with you more often." Anko teased as they went through the front doors.

The bar was loud, and several groups of men eyed Anko and Naruto as they entered, choosing to take a back table. As they moved toward the table a man grabbed Anko in a drunken stupor.

"Hey sexy, how about you and me go find a private place to get to know one another?" the drunken man slurred slightly as his eyes roamed Anko's frame.

"I would but-" Anko was cut off as Naruto gripped the man's arm.

Smiling gently, Naruto slowly bent the man's arm off of Anko. "I'm sorry, MY Girlfriend has always wanted to come here and you are not making a warming atmosphere to this hospitable bar."

"Guh, you're a cocky brat. How would you like to play a round of Bloody Knuckles?" the man smirked as the blonde continued to smile his soft smile.

"What are we playing for?" Naruto asked in a gentle but interested tone.

"Your girl."

"Rules?"

"First one to fall to the other's fist loses." The man replied as he stood up. Muscles rippling across his arms and chest.

"Ohhh, someone has hit to much of the juice. Deal, let's play." Naruto smirked.

"Naruto, you don't have to do this. He's drunk and a jerk. Let's just go." Anko told the blonde.

"Now, now. Hebi-hime, I can't let him insult you and you just go along with it. I'll deal with this 'gentleman'. How about you go and order us a drink as i tidy up the place." Naruto suggested with a slight wink.

"So you think you can win huh squirt?" The man smirked, holding out his cupped hand.

"I won't lose, believe it jackass." Naruto replied as he gripped the man's hand, and slowly cracked his knuckles on his free hand.

"Kids first then." the man nodded, letting Naruto have the first swing.

Naruto nodded, sizing his oppenet up as the bar scene dropped with the chill. The members had formed a circle around the two.

As fast as a match being struck, Naruto slammed his fist into the man's nose. Blood squirted from the man's face as the blonde's fist crunched the appendage. The man dropped back a little, Naruto not having any faking pulled the guy back to him.

The man slammed his fist into Naruto's cheek, thinking of ending this quickly. Naruto's head snapped to the side, yet his grip remained like iron on his oppenet's extension.

"That was fun, MY TURN!" Naruto yelled, ramming his fist into the man's jaw. The crunch had told him that his opponet had not expected him to retaliate.

Smirking from the hit, the man turned back to Naruto. "Now things are getting interesting." The man swung again, hitting Naruto straight in the forehead. Hoping that it would daze the blonde, the man's hand crumpled against the punch.

"Yes. they. are." Naruto replied, jabbing forward twice. Hitting the man in his nose again and throat.

"Gah." the man spluttered as he slowly down onto his knees, due to lack of oxygen not being supplied to his body.

Naruto smirked as the grip started to loosen, "Mah, mah. No, no, no. Let's not go out yet." Naruto gripped his hand tightly before slamming it into the man's nose again, effectively breaking it. With that hit the man flew backwards, slamming into a table spilling drinks all over him.

"Ouch, don't you think the tiger is really wild, huh Whisker-kun?" as a lady in a tight filling dress came up and kissed his cheek. He cocked his head slightly to the left.

"Iku-" Naruto was silenced as the woman put her finger to his lips.

"Uh-uh, My name is Gadi." Gadi told the blonde, "Who would have figured that the Bloody King would be in my neck of the woods. Grab your friend before she kills any of my customers." With that she turned and walked toward the back of the bar.

Anko returned with a bottle of sake and some dango in her hand. "Damn, remind me not to piss you off gaki."

"Our contact is waiting for us." Naruto stated, "Oh." Naruto grabbed Anko and kissed her in a sizzling lip lock.

As the kiss ended Anko looked a little confused and slightly pissed as Naruto steered her to Gadi. The woman opened the door to a backroom, were a elderly man was waiting for the two shinobi.

"This is Mr. Yisho. Your employer. Mr. Yisho, Naruto Uzumaki and his friend." Gadi introduced them.

"The Bloody King, the honor is mine. Having you here, I know that this nusience will be handled without much descretion." Mr. Yisho told the blonde as he stood and bowed.

"Mr. Yisho, the honor is mine." Naruto bowed deeper, showing the man respect.

Mr. Yisho nodded to the couch across from him. Naruto and Anko sat down, facing the elderly man. Mr. Yisho sat in the office chair across from the two shinobi.

"The mission details only say to come and investigate a 'monster' sighting. Could you please tell us more about the mission?" Anko asked Mr. Yisho.

"Of course, a 'monster' has been sighted a lil north-west of here. Reports have it claimed as a large dog or raccoon type monster with green fur and massive teeth and appendages. It only attacks at night and flees after taking valueables off it's victims." Mr. Yisho explained.

"How does it ask to take the valueables?" Anko inquired to the elderly man.

"Apparently, it can talk." Mr. Yisho answered.

"Mmmhhmmm, well thank you for your help Mr. Yisho. Now myself and my partner will be taking our leave." Naruto explained before standing and bowing to the elder.

"Very well, I will see you after the mission is succeded, Bloody King." the elderly man smirked. Getting a slight twitch from Naruto.

 **With Ino and Hinata**

Ino sighed as she laid on her bed, it was so soft it was like laying on a cloud. Hinata and Ino had made the reservations and set up in one of the rooms. Hinata was looking over her inventory of medicinal salves and lotions.

"So, Hinata. How long have you liked Naruto?" Ino asked her.

"Wwwwwhat?" the bluenette looked at her.

" I'm betting since the acadamey, you always watched and followed him around." Ino stated, knewing that she was right as Hinata started to blush tinting her cheeks with red.

"What's taking them so long, i thought that Anko-sensei wanted to be out there by night fall?" Ino asked the timid Hyuga.

"Anko-sensei and Naruto-kun should be here any..." Hinata replied, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

Anko opened it wide, throwing Naruto into the middle of the room.

"What the hell was that Gaki?" Anko yelled at Naruto.

"I don't wanna talk about it Sensei." Naruto replied, in a slightly colder tone than normal.

"I want to talk about it, NOW!" Anko yelled, throwing a kunia at Naruto. The kunai landed about a quarter of an inch from his baby-maker. Naruto didn't even flinch as the kunai sunk into the floor.

Naruto slowly got up and started to walk out of the room, Anko slammed her hand on the wall. Her arm blocking Naruto's path.

"You want to know who the 'Bloody King' is, huh Anko-sensei?" Naruto asked her in a low tone. Ino and Hinata perked up a little.

"That's what they call me, after 200 matches of Bloody Knuckles, after i beat all the champions in the Land of Fire. They presented me with that title, a whisper, a legend, some even called me a ghost." Naruto explained to the rest of the squad. "Some of these men then asked the Hokage to have me carry out certain tasks, i will not go into detail as many of these are S-ranked secrets."

"Hmmph. Well, that takes care of that, but extra physical training in Training Ground 44 when we get back." Anko told him, with a small smile.

Smirking back, Naruto nodded. Team Snake then got to work hashing out the details on what to do in the operation to come.

 ***Dusk, NE bamboo forest***

"Yawwwwwnnnn. Anko-sensei this is boring, can't we play poker or something?" Naruto asked her.

"Nope, not until we find this creature." Anko replied. "And we won't play unless it's for high stakes." Anko finished her statement with a subtle lick of her lips.

Naruto started blushing, and through the head-set you could hear snickering.

"Hey, Irises and Blondie? See anything." Anko asked into her head-set.

"Nothing yet Snake, but it is boring how about... Hold on. Hinata might have something." Ino replied.

Hinata's byakugan was activated, she had been put in the middle of the formation. Ino was at the back closest to Hinata, Anko and Naruto had both taken point. Hinata did another quick scan just to make sure it was still there.

"That way, North by North-east about 1 1/2 miles." Hinata pointed to the upper left.

"Alright, I'm closest. I'll take a look, codes for found it is one tap. Engaging is two, and back-up is..." Anko left off.

"Uh, you yell that you need help? HAHAHA." Naruto cracked up. Ino and Hinat snickered slightly, only cuz they knew the training was going to hurt when they got back.

"Three, whisker-chan. And for that 20 laps around our playground and then a 4 hour sparring session with yours truly." Anko replied.

Naruto blanched ever so slightly. Hinata and Ino only grimaced slightly as they had already went through a 1 hour sparring session.

 _'Shouldn't have made that joke, Naru."_ Fox remarked.

'Shut it Fox. Need to be alert.'

 _'I have a feeling we need to be near to Snake-hime, she might have more than what she wants'_ Fox mused.

Naruto nodded to himself, then after Anko had gone about 20 meters signaled to Hinata and Ino to follow him as they ran up then did a u-turn to have a pincer motion.

 ***With Anko***

Anko came upon a large cave, not feeling anything aggresive she slowly entered the cave. Allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness, she noticed trunks and bags with gold and fancy clothes, even a few casks of sake. As she moved towards the back, where it looked like a nest had been formed from some of the more expensive clothes had been thrown. A shadow slowly slipped down from the roof of the cave.

A clattering of stones is all Anko heard before the shadow was upon her. Luckily that was all the warning she needed. Dodging to the side Anko felt the shadow pass by her, she hit her head-set three times.

"Well hell's bells, i was hoping to finish this quickly." Anko told the shadow. The shadow's only reply was a growl and the sound of it sharpening it's claws on the floor.

"Let's go outside for some fresh air. Betcha you can't catch me!" Anko said as she threw a suriken at the shadow. With that purple haired jonin ran back to the entrance, hoping out of the cave as the shadow shot out, howling and growling with a murderous rampage.

"Hey, big guy. I'm over here, damn you missed by a mile." Anko laughed. The shadow growled and rushed her only to be caught in a smoke bomb that the snake woman had dropped and rushed to meet up with her team.

"Whiskers, Iris, Blondie. I got the thing on my tail, remember minimal damage to the creature. So we are going with Plan Cobra. Naruto, you know what to do." Anko called over the radio.

"Hai, way ahead of you. Go north about a quarter mile. Look for the broken branch, trap's after that." Naruto replied.

Anko nodded to herself, the feeling of adrenaline was a rush that she needed after waiting for this thing to appear on the radar. After running for a few minutes she saw a purposely broken branch near the bottom of the bamboo. Knowing Plan Cobra involved a net trap, the snake jonin jumped over what looked like a log. Landing about 2 meters from the the branch.

The shadow seeing that it's quarry had stopped running rushed in, not knowing of the future perdicament it would be in. The shadow launched itself toward Anko who had now pulled out Mcstabbington and was twirling it in slow hypnotic twirls. The shadow landing in front of the slightly insane ninja, suddenly knew that it was trapped as the net swung up and catching it's quarry.

"Well, anyone got a light?" Anko asked as team started to assemble. Hinata pulled out a flint, with a kunai struck a spark on an oil lamp illuminating the area showing the trapped creature.

"Hey, what the hell was with using me as a springboard? Huh, Snake-hime?" Naruto asked Anko in a slightly joking tone.

"Well, Naru-kun. If you had be a little further away would it have hurt as much?" Ino asked him in a slightly sweet tone. Naruto started to retort his answer then saw the creature as Hinata lit up the area. Naruto stood frozen as the creature started to whimper and make slight barking sounds.

"Master!" the voice came, broken ever so slightly by the whimpers.

Anko, Ino, and Hinata looked around the area trying to find out where the voice had come from. Finally seeing that Naruto had walked up to the net, started to rush up to him as he cut it.

A giant black fox dropped out of the net, after shaking it's head. The fox jumped on Naruto and started to lick him, until he was covered in drool.

"Kani. Kani. KANI! Get off me." Naruto had finally yelled at the fox. The now claimed "Kani" retreated back and sat down. Naruto looked to the rest of his squad to see that they had all got into battle ready stance.

"Guys, guys, it's okay. This is Kani. Kani, this is Team Snake: Anko-chan, Hinata-chan, and Ino-chan." Naruto introduced everybody, trying to ease the tension.

"The snake lady hurt me master." Kani cried, turning to show a deep cut on it's flank.

Hinata saw the cut, rushing over to try and stop the bleeding. Only to have Kani snarl, flattening his ears to his head. Hinata started to back up as Kani snarled at her, only to have herself be stopped and starting forward.

"Kani, is that how you act when someone is trying to help you?" Naruto asked the fox.

Kani dropped his head, looking slightly scared and depressed. "No, Naruto-sama. I'm sorry. Please, the pale-eyed one, uh Hinata. Will you please help me?" Kani asked quietly.

"Yes, just hold still it'll hurt for a minute. You'll be fine afterwards." Hinata told the fox as she started to patch up the creature.

"Okay, WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELL'S IS GOING ON!?" Anko yelled at Naruto.

"First off, ouch. This is Kani, he's my how do i put it. My blood-brother." Naruto told her with a foxy grin.

"Okay, well now we know that. Why is he robbing the merchants?" Anko asked more directly at Kani, than Naruto.

"That's easy, i have a scroll in my den if we would like to go back and relax. I was just about to make cookies." Kani told them.

"How do you make cookies, you don't have hands?" Ino asked, still being wary of the creature.

"Miss Hinata are you done with the bandages?" Kani asked her.

"Hia, it should hold. Why?" Hinata wondered, only to look up and see a human male with black hair mid-way down his back and two pointed ears ontop of his head.

"This is how i make cookies." Kani told them, Anko and Ino had their mouths hanging open as Kani sat there.

Looking at Naruto who was waving his hands in front of their faces, Kani asked "Did i break them?"

"Hahaha, no Kani. They are just suprised to see a Kitsune." Naruto replied, "Good prank though."

"I live to please. Oh, crap i need to get dressed. A shirt Naruto-sama?" Kani asked as a shirt was thrown at him.

"Here, it's an extra. Now let's go see this scroll you have." Naruto told him, finally getting his team-mates out of their suprised stupor.

"Naruto, please explain what the hell is going on?" Ino asked him.

"Well it was about five years ago." Naruto started.

 **Flashback Summon** **:**

A seven year old Naruto was running through the forest trying to evade some Chunin. They had "talked" him into hunting. Naruto being the prey.

"Get back here you brat. I want a piece of you to hang on my wall." the chunin yelled at him.

"Go to hell!" Naruto yelled back at him. Not seeing where he was heading, tripped on a ninja wire that had been laid out. Tumbling, Naruto rolled into a rock, hitting his head.

"Well, that's one way to knock him out." one Chunin told the others.

"Yeah, but the fun's almost over. I was hoping i would get to use my new weapons i got today." another spoke up.

"Let's just get this over with. ANBU will be here any minute." another one spoke up, keeping lookout.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's carve him up." the first one stated, pulling out a kunai. He started twirling it, stopping when the edge was pointed down.

The Chunin started to plunge the kunai down into Naruto, only to have his hand missing as the blade almost touched him.

"AHHHHH, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HAND!?" The Chunin exclaimed while crying out.

"Yuck, that's nasty" a voice creeped in.

"Who the hell said that! Kohana ANBU will be here any minute." the look-out told the voice.

"Oh, they won't care. They will be thankful to me for taking out you traitors." the voice slid in, almost like a whisper. The whisper seemed to be coming from the rock that Naruto had hit.

Suddenly two glowling orbs revealed themselves on top of the rock. A slow predatory smile eased up after them, revealing large canines and sharp teeth.

"So you like to hunt little children, what happened to tending and nurturing the future generations?" the voice asked in a cold tone.

"He's a demon. We'll kill him and you to." the Chunin with new weapons told the voice.

"Oh, i don't think so. **Trap of the Blind Kitsune** " the voice stated. Suddenly the Chunin grabbed their heads and fell down curling into a ball.

"Such a shame to waste life. So when are you gonna get up." the voice asked as a black fox went to the front of Naruto.

"Geez, took my fun away you mutherfucker." Naruto replied as he got up and brushed himself off.

"Well that's a nice way to say thank you, pup." as the fox went to smack him with it's tail.

Naruto grabbed the tail right before it hit him. Yawning slightly, he hurled the fox into a tree, snapping the tree in two.

"Fuck, you are gonna have to play with me now. Don't bore me." Naruto smirked in a predatory fashion.

"As you wish, i'll put you in your place pup." As the fox rushed back at Naruto, fully intent on killing him.

A few minutes later, several destroyed trees and crushed boulders. The two were panting across from each other as a stream ran down the middle of battlefield.

"You didn't bore me, you earned my name. I'm Kyoki, but you can call me Fox. My counter part is called Naruto." Fox smirked at the black kitsune.

"I'm Kina, the Blind Kitsune." the fox infromed him.

"Well Kina, since we are both beat up pretty bad wanna make a deal?" Fox asked him.

"What for, the only thing i could ever want is my eye sight back. That's impossible to get." Kina told him.

"Why is that? Looks like you got pretty good sight to me. I mean, that last tail whip kinda connected." Fox complained while rubbing his ribs. Raven-san was gonna be so pissed at him tomorrow.

"Echo-location." Kina stated, he walked over to Fox to show him that his eyes were scarred and dull.

"How do you do that?" Fox asked him.

"Easy, chakra pulses. Notice how i have one tail on the ground, and the rest are up?" Kina explained, showing his seven tails to the boy, "I send out a steady pulse every couple of seconds, making a field of vision for me. I also see things I'm not supposed to. For example the seal on your stomach, is the Kyuubi really sealed in you?" Kina asked.

"Yes, but everything i've done is my own power." Fox explained.

"Ah, so how about we do something different. A contract." Kina told him.

"A contract, like a summoning contract?" Fox asked.

"No, a binding contract. You can deminsh the contract at anytime, but for that time you and I will be bond to one another. Our senses coupled, until the time of deminshment. What do you say?" Kina asked.

"Hmmm, okay. But you have to call me sama, got it?" Fox asked him.

"Sure. It'll be fun to see again." Kina replied smiling slightly.

Fox bit his thumb, giving a few drops to Kina. A slight rush of wind blew through the forest as Kina blinked slowly.

"Damn, i knew you were weird looking. Now that i got a look at you, you are u-g-ly kid. Hahaha." Kina laughed at him, causing Fox to smirk.

"I think we will be best friends." Fox grabbed the kitsune around the neck and noggied his head.

 **Flashback summoning over**

"That's how Kani and I met." Naruto finished off.

Hinata, Ino, and Anko sat at a small make-shift table made out of one of the larger trunks. All three of them were shaking with anger, Chunins hunting a small child for fun. All they wanted to know were who they were so they could make sure they never had children again.

"You himes' don't have to worry about the Chunins that attacked me, Raven-san and some ANBU showed up a few minutes after and took them away. Whatever Kani did, they are never going to be normal for the rest of their lives. Probably still drooling in a dark corner somewhere." Naruto told them with a small but charming smile. Hinata and Ino, slowly relaxed and blushed from his smile.

"So, Kani. Where is this scroll that you have that says you can rob civilians?" Anko asked as the kitsune came out of a side area of the cave where a built in oven had been placed.

"Oh, i put it somewhere. Where the hell is it." Kani started to rummage through his den after setting the fresh cookies down on the table.

"Ah, found it. Here. Anko, right?" Kani asked as he handed the scroll to the snake woman.

"Yes, let's see what this says." Anko started to scan the scroll, slowly chewing on a cookie. "These are really good."

"Thank you, I tried a cranberry and walnut combo. I think they are actually really good with summer sake, so tasty. Hinata, Ino, do you know about Naruto's condition?" Kani asked.

"Hai, we all know." Ino told the black Kitsune.

"Have you ever seen..." Kani started to ask, only to have Naruto to smack him on the back of the head.

"Yes. They have. No. We hope to never see it again." Naruto told the kitsune.

"Oh, well he hasn't been working as hard, has he?" Kani asked, worried that the innocent boy and the psycho hadn't melded.

"Nope. Made a deal, actually more like a negotation." Naruto told him.

"What about..." Kani started only to be interrupted by Anko slamming the scroll down.

"Holy shit! Naruto, shadow clone now. This needs to go to the Hokage." Anko snapped at Naruto.

"Anko-sensei what is it?" Ino asked the purple haired woman.

"A report of a black market dealer called Gato. It seems that he is trying to take over a set of islands that are in the Wave country. Everything here was being shipped to him, so that he could start setting up over there." Anko explained to her team.

"That ass-hat, I had a bad feeling when i freed some women." Kina told them.

"What?" a cold voice asked, suddenly the warm atmosphere had dropped to a bone numbing cold.

"Naruto-sama, Gato had enslaved women and were transporting them to be sold at auction houses." Kina told the spiky haired blonde.

"Naruto, don't get angry. Kina freed them, and probably sent them home or to relatives." Hinata told him in a calm tone, gently holding his hand. The hand was shaking so hard, but as her hand held it longer the shaking slowed down.

"Thank you Hinata. I don't know what I would do without you." Naruto told the Hyuuga.

"Yyyyyour wwwwelcome." Hinata stuttered, blushing slightly. A chibi Hinata ran around in her head with pom-poms and a big sign that said "Congrats on holding hands!"

"Yeah, but the Wave country is almost four day from here." Ino explained. "If a team is sent there even in the next week, it won't be quick enough. The papers were talking about some bridge project being set up over there.

"Not our problem right now. Our problem is Kina, are you coming with us or staying here?" Anko asked the black-furred kitsune.

"I'm coming with you, give me a minute to pack up. **Kitsune Storage Space**." Kina stated. All the items in the den seemed to suck into his hand, when all the items had disappeared Kina opened his hand to reveal a cube with a fox head on it.

"Wow." That was all that was said as Team Snake watched this happen.

"Wha...?" Anko started.

"Wher...?" Hinata asked.

"Wh..?" Ino finished.

"Can...?" all three asked.

"A compact sealing box, it's actually very easy to make, when you move as much as i do then you need one. Yes, I can make you each one. It'll take three months, one per month cuz of the amount of chakra that needs to be fitted into each one." Kina explained to them as Naruto just smirked.

"And why are you smirking Naruto? It's not like you have one, do you?" Ino asked the spiky blonde.

Naruto held up five cubes about the size of dice. "Weapons, scrolls, attire, recovery, and valuables." He stated curtly.

"Oh, Naruto-sama. I meant to give these to you earlier. Your blond team-mate might have good use of them." Kina told the spiky blonde, holding out two folding fans.

"Are these...?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, just finished the final touches on them myself." Kina told him.

Naruto popped one of the fans open, looking at the design. A fox rushed in across the fan, almost like it was leaping.

"Here Ino, you'll like these." Naruto said smiling at his blonde team-mate as he handed her the fans.

"Ummm, these are just fans." Ino stated.

"Put chakra through them and wave them at the back wall." Kani explained to the blonde female.

Ino shrugged and did as was told, a slash mark appeared on the wall an inch wide and deep. Seeing this, Ino dropped the fans in suprise. Only to have Kani catch them before they hit the ground.

"Easy, I spent two years working on them. Do Not Drop them." Kani warned.

"Why? What would happen if I did?" Ino asked, now cautious of the fans.

"Ummm... boom." That word was all that was needed to know what would happen.

"Okay, now that our mission here is done. Let's head back and get some rest." Anko told her team. The three genin nodded and headed back to the hotel. Kani taking the form of a small black fox riding in Hinata's hood of her sweater.

 ***Backroom of the Leaping Tiger: Next day***

"So the creature has been dispatched and we won't have anyone else being attacked?" Mr. Yisho asked calmly.

"Yes, the mission is finished." Anko stated firmly.

"Good, good. You may stay till the time of your departure. I hope that we may do buisness again, ma'am. Your Highness." Mr. Yisho confirmed, as he stood after signing the mission scroll and bowing to both Anko and Naruto.

Walking out into the sweet air, Naruto saw that a festival was starting to set-up. The ribbons hanging across the main street and vendors pulling out their wares.

"Hey Anko-chan, how about we take our time getting back to the hotel. I mean, it would be nice to relax a little bit." Naruto explained to the jonin.

"Why Genin Naruto, if I didn't know any better. I would say you are asking me out on a date?" Anko smirked as the whiskered blonde blushed.

"If i am, so what?" Naruto asked. "Now we are just two people out on the town. Plus I might want to get the girls something nice."

"Yes Naruto, I would like to have a date with you." Anko told the young blonde.

"Okay, how about we check some stuff out." Naruto told her with a warm charming smile.

"Lead the way." Anko replied, following her student through the increasing crowd.

A few hours later the two sat down on a bench to rest. Both of them had items for the others. Anko had picked up some food for the two of them, and a poor dango stand owner was crying from joy or sadness remained unknown.

"So what did you get Hinata and Ino?" Anko asked her student?

"It's a suprise." Naruto replied.

"What did you get me?" Anko asked him, "Please let me have it. I'll be extra nice to you for a bit. I'll be _really_ nice to you" The last bit in a slightly more husky tone filled with sensuality.

Blushing heavily Naruto shook his head, holding the three packages closer to him. He wouldn't give them up even if the God of Death asked for them.

"Strong brat, what would you do if i did this...?" Anko asked, and gently rubbed left whisker marks.

Naruto sighed and started blush, unknowningly snuggling into Anko as she stroked the whisker marks. Anko smiled gently, she had watched Naruto grow and had fallen in love with him over time. Seeing him show face inspite of what the villagers had done to him, one side still cared for them with every fiber of his body. On the other side, Fox would kill every single one if he had the chance. It was a knife's edge and Anko was interested to see which way it would tip. She also knew that she would be with him when that moment came.

"Hey, brat. I want another round." a voice came out of the crowd. Both shinobi looked up to see the muscled brute with added padding on his face from the round of Bloody Knuckles from yesterday.

"Are you thick headed or something?" Naruto asked the brute while setting his boxes next to him.

"Whatcha say, you punk?" the brute replied.

"I'm saying, Are. You. Stupid?" Naruto asked, going slow like you would with a young child.

"I'm gonna beat you for that." the brute told him, swinging as he stepped forward. Only to be stopped by a longer than normal kunai at his throat and another near his private areas.

"I'm only going to say this once, because you are ruining my date. I don't want to be a prize, i don't want to be your girl, I wouldn't touch you even if you were the last god-damn person on the planet. My BOYFRIEND is all i want, and if you even think about trying to steal another man's woman while i am around. I will castrate you so slowly that you'll beg for death. Got it?" Anko spit in a venomous tone to the brute.

The brute just nodded, gulping gently. Although a slight odor started to come from him.

"Now, go clean yourself up before you enjoy the festival. Try to ask a woman nicely before you do anything." Anko stated. "Naru-kun, let's go back to the hotel." With that the Snake Mistress of Kohona walked off, making Naruto run after her.

"An-hime you didn't have to make him piss his pants. You know that right?" Naruto asked his purple haired elder.

"I know, but i got enough of that shit elsewhere. Plus, I got you. Don't I, Whisker-kun" Anko asked, kissing his cheek gently. Earning a huge blush from Naruto.

"Hai..." was all Naruto could reply as they stepped into the lobby.

"Naruto! Let's go out and see the festival!" Ino exclaimed as the blonde walked into the attached rooms.

"Actually Ino-chan, can you go get Hinata-chan. I already got presents, after i give them I'm gonna head to the hot spring. I hope it won't be like last time." Naruto explained to his blonde team-mate.

"Ahhh, i wanted to go with you. Okay, but you have to take me out when we get back to Kohona. Deal." Ino stated, not waiting for the whiskered blonde's answer she ran back to the other room. Leaving a some what slacked minded Naruto.

'Did she...' Naruto thought to himself.

 _'Yep cowboy, she did. Are you gonna be ready for that bull when the time comes?'_ Fox asked him.

'Oh, Kami. I hope so.' Naruto replied. Being knocked out of his stupor as he heard Ino and Hinata coming back with Anko.

When they all entered the room, Naruto each handed them a package.

Ino giggled as she opened her's, "Naruto, you didn't have to. But thank you so much." When she opened the top of the box she found lying in the middle a purple and orange rose pendant. "Naruto, you didn't..." She stopped and grabbed him, kissing him gently on the lips. Resulting in the two blondes both suppourting strong blushes.

Hinata opened her's slowly, not knowing what to expect. A pair of fox earrings were sitting in the case. She held her hand up, to try and stop the tears from spreading. They were beautiful, it was as if the jewler had known that they were to be for her. "Naruto, thank you. I love you." Hinata ran to her blonde love and kissed him passionately. Darkening his already blushed face. "They're beautiful, I'll wear them next time we go out."

Anko smirked, guessing what was in her box. Opening it swiftly, she found a snake bracelet that wrapped up her arm that was covered in deep pine green all the way to light grass green. "Gaki. I. Am. So. Going to love you forever!" As she glopped the whiskered blond, and planted a searing kiss on him.

"Uh-oh. I think I broke him."

"Anko, what did you to him?" Ino asked as she helped pull him onto the bed, Hinata had took their presents back to the room.

"I don't know. Yaaawwwnnn, anyways lets get some sleep. Us girls will go out tomorrow and leave him be for a little bit. Then the day after, we'll head back. Okay?" Anko asked.

"Okay, let's turn in." Ino told Hinata as she came back in to the room.

That night, Naruto started tossing and turning so hard that it woke someone. The person slowly and quietly slipped in with him. Holding him gently until he stopped, and waited a little longer until his breathing evened back out. They then fell asleep listening to the slow breathing of their whiskered love.

Kani was the only one awake to see the event happen. _'Naruto, the one thing I didn't tell Fox was that you'll break free from his control. It'll because you are so loved by so many. I hope my prediction is right.'_

 **Some where in Amakurge**

The rain fell continously as the man watched it. Wishing, no yearning for the sun to appear. Alas this was the Amegakure, it never stopped. It was as if the earth was crying for this war torn place. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him, sighing gently he turned to meet the person who had disturbed him.

"What is it?" the man asked the person.

A blue haired woman appeared in a flowing cone of paper. After she finished her construction of herself, the woman knelt.

"Pain-sama, we have found him. Do you wish for us to act?" the woman asked, quick and to the point. Knowing that time was not on their side.

"I'll meet him personally, i mean when do you get to visit family. Konan, let's go. We have little time before they try to make a move." Pain told her.

The now named Konan nodded and wrapped them in a paper caccoon and shushined them to where an unknown third member was hooked up to tubes and pumps.

"Nagato, it's almost time to see him. Let's hope that he'll listen." Pain told the man.

"Yes, gasp, let's go see our lil cousin. Gasp. Brother." Nagato replied.

"Just try not to strain yourself. You know how your condition is." Konan mother hened at him.

"Okay, _MOM_. Gasp. Hahaha, it's been a while. Gasp, since we laughed." Nagato smiled gently as the other two chuckled.

"Yes it has, let's go find Uzumaki Naruto." Pain told the straining man. Gently suppourting him, Pain nodded at Konan. Konan nodded back, suddenly as they had appeared the three were gone in a funnel of paper.

 **Hey guys, so what did you think. I think i did pretty good at 5 in the morning. Remember to R &R. Next Chapter might be the Wave back-up, might not. Or do you guys want to see Naruto go on a date with Ino? Tell me what you might want to see, and I'll try my best to put it in. Also I have a generalized idea of who the harem is going to consist of if you have any inputs. I would like to hear them.**

 **COME BACK SHINY THING!**

 **Sparda-kun signing off.**


End file.
